Insouciance
by Julieta25
Summary: Bella, étudiante modèle, aime passer quelques soirées par semaine pour être une toute autre personne mais que se passera-t-il lorsque l'une de ses conquêtes d'un soir se révèle être son professeur.
1. Chapter 1: Charmante Rencontre

Chapitre 1 :Charmante rencontre

Je pouvais sentir la pression de mes doigts sur la cigarette, que j'étais en train de laisser se consumer, augmenter au fur et à mesure que mes pas me menaient vers l'un des nombreux pubs que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter. Mes pas furent plus pressants et ma démarche devint plus assurée une fois que je me retrouvais à une centaine de mètres du lieu où je pourrais enfin me relaxer. Mon attitude et mes humeurs variées en fonction du moment de ma journée. J'étais énormément stressée ce soir, et cela avait à voir avec la reprise des cours à l'université le lendemain. La tristesse m'envahit un instant en songeant à cette année à venir que je passerais à nouveau loin des gens qui me tenaient à cœur, mais je la balayais d'un revers de la main pour laisser place à un autre sentiment.

Je finis par tirer une tafe sur ma cigarette qui était presque entièrement consumée pour ensuite la jeter dans le caniveau rempli d'eau à cause du temps quotidien qu'il y avait à Londres.

Je rentrais sans difficulté dans le pub, le videur me laissant passait le sourire aux lèvres heureux de retrouver son habituée après quelques semaines d'absence. Il me fit par de sa joie de me retrouver ici, tout en me souriant des plus chaleureusement. Une fois installée au bar je commandais une vodka pour me remettre d'aplomb après cette journée épuisante. Une fois mon verre bu cul sec, j'en commandais un second tout en scannant la foule du regard à la recherche d'un peu de divertissement. Une fois mon autre verre posé sur le comptoir, il ne fit pas long feu est termina de la même manière que le premier. Je me levais alors de mon tabouret pour mettre le grappin sur ma prochaine proie. Je me focalisais sur la musique pour pouvoir donner un rythme à mon corps. Je sentais tous ces regards sur moi et je ne pus qu'exprimer un sourire de contentement. Voilà donc mon moyen de décompresser et de pouvoir me laisser aller en m'amusant, certains trouveront cela honteux et digne d'une « salope », moi je me contenterais de dire que nous n'avons qu'une seule jeunesse et donc l'obligation d'en profiter. Je m'exerçais à cette pratique plusieurs fois par semaine, chaque fois que j'en ai le temps et je n'ai pas honte de la dire, je terminai parfois mes soirées en charmante compagnie. Un mot vous revient encore à l'esprit en lisant ces mots, peut-être le suis-je au fond mais je ne peux que l'assumer.

Ce soir j'avais la ferme intention de ne pas rentrer seule, soudain en manque d'affection après cette rupture brutale avec ma famille et mes amis, je cherchais le réconfort là où je pouvais en trouver.

Je sentis alors un souffle chaud sur ma peau et des mains se poser sur mes hanches. Je me déhanchais et me retournais pour faire face à mon nouveau compagnon de soirée. Grand brun aux yeux noisette, son regard en disait long sur ces intentions et je vrillais mon regard dans le sien en plissant légèrement les yeux. Je me dégageais de son étreinte afin de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée et me réfugiais au bar pour me reprendre de la vodka.

_Un Blue lagon_, demandai-je au barman.

Je fus rapidement servie et au moment où je m'apprêtais à payer il me coupa.

_C'est offert par le jeune homme au bout du bar_, m'informa le barman en me montrant un homme assis à l'autre bout du comptoir.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, avec un corps digne d'un adonis me lança un regard mystérieux auquel je répondis par un sourire en coin. Je lui fis alors signe de se joindre à moi pour lui montrer qu'il ne me rendait pas indifférente. Il hésita un moment puis se leva pour prendre place sur le tabouret voisin au mien. Je ne fus pas déçue quand il fut en face de moi. Il devait faire dans les 1m80, avait des cheveux châtain avec des reflets dont je ne pouvais dire s'ils étaient naturels ou si la lumière jouait en leur faveur, son regard était bien plus absorbant une fois qu'il était plongé dans le votre et sa bouche était juste comme le fruit défendu dans lequel on avait envie de mordre à pleine dent. Je lui souris avant de lever mon verre afin qu'il boive avec moi. Il entrechoqua son verre avec le mien et porta sa bière à ses lèvres.

_Pourquoi avoir accepté mon verre alors que tu as envoyé sur les roses la plupart des mecs dans ce pub ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

Je fus surprise par sa question. Mais ne me démontai pas pour autant.

_Leur regard_, dis-je dans un souffle.

_Comment ?_ Insista-t-il.

_Leur regard_, répétai-je, _je vois dans leurs yeux ce qu'ils veulent et s'ils ne sont pas des « psychopathes »._

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

_Des « psychopathes »_, répéta-t-il toujours en souriant, _et en quoi mon regard est-il différent de celui des autres ?_

_Je ne sais pas_, répondis-je, _je le sens c'est tout_.

Il me sourit et nous reprîmes un verre ensemble, étrangement je me sentais à l'aise et je laissais de côté la personne que j'étais dans ces soirées pour laisser place à ma véritable personnalité.

Nous nous retrouvâmes alors à la fermeture du bar à une des tables que tout le monde avait désertées toujours ancrés dans notre conversation. Nous finîmes par devoir quitter le pub et il me proposa de me raccompagner prétextant qu'il s'en voudrait s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit lors de mon retour.

Nous étions donc devant la porte de mon appartement. J'ouvris cette dernière et fis un pas dans mon chez moi mais constatais que je n'étais pas suivie. Je me retournais pour lui demander :

_Tu veux rentrer boire un dernier verre ?_

_Non, je vais rentrer je crois que ce ne serait pas correct et je ne veux pas que ce que tu ais vu dans mes yeux ne soit que mensonge,_ me répondit-il avec son fameux sourire en coin qui m'avait fait chavirer toute la soirée.

_Il arrive que je me trompe_, commençai-je n'ayant pas envie que la soirée se termine ici.

_Bonne nuit Bella_, me coupa-t-il.

Je le vis s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur et je restais un instant sur le pas de la porte en l'observant minutieusement. La soirée ne pouvait décidément pas se terminer ainsi, je l'avais décidé.

Je courus alors vers les ascenseurs rentrant dans celui-ci juste avant que les portes ne se referment et m'appuyais sur la rambarde. Il me scruta de ses yeux verts mais je ne détournais pas mon regard des portes de l'ascenseur.

_Tu as oublié quelque chose ? _Me demanda-t-il.

Je plongeais alors mon regard dans le sien et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le grand hall du bâtiment et je le vis quitter mon regard pour sortir de l'habitable. Je fus soudain déçue et le regardais s'avancer d'un pas sûr vers les portes qui le mèneraient loin de moi. Je soupirais et baissais la tête pour regarder mes pieds. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent avec une lenteur qui ne faisait qu'alimenter ma déception. Puis une main vint couper la fermeture des portes dans leur élan et le corps de mon adonis réapparut dans l'habitacle. Je ne pus qu'exprimer un sourire de contentement mais je ne relevais pas la tête par peur de recroiser son regard qui me désarçonnait tant. Les portes finirent par se refermer et l'ascenseur se dirigea vers l'étage de mon appartement. Je sentis alors son souffle chaud sur mon cou et me forçais alors à lever les yeux pour apercevoir son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je n'étais jamais ainsi avec les hommes, j'étais plutôt entreprenante d'ordinaire mais là à ses côtés ma timidité que j'avais quitté il y a plusieurs années refit surface.


	2. Chapter 2: Deuxième Rencontre

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Merci pour vos reviews =)**

Chapitre 2 : Deuxième rencontre

Un bruit assourdissant me venait jusqu'aux oreilles. Je frappais donc d'un grand mouvement sur mon radio réveil pour le faire taire. Je portais une main à mon front pour essayer de calmer mon mal de tête, souvenir douloureux de ces quelques verres bus la veille. La soirée d'hier me revint alors en mémoire et un sourire s'échappa de mes lèvres en repensant à cette nuit. Je me tournais alors face à cet homme qui m'avait permis de terminer agréablement cette journée qui s'était pourtant déroulée dans la tristesse. Mais quelle fut ma surprise quand je trouvais mon lit vide de mon amant.

J'avais pour habitude de décamper dès le matin levé les lits de mes amants rencontrés lors de ces soirées dans les pubs et non le fait qu'eux désertent mon lit. Je ne sus pourquoi mais mon amertume laissa place à de la douleur. Je soupirai en m'appuyant sur mon coude pour me relever et sortir de mon lit. Je sentis un papier se froisser dans mon mouvement et trouvai alors un petit mot à la place où se trouvait Edward.

_Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, tu es sublime lorsque tu dors. Je travaille aujourd'hui ce qui ne m'a pas permis à mon plus grand désarroi de te tenir compagnie ce matin. J'espère te revoir ce soir 20heures au bar de la veille._

_Je t'embrasse_

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire, je devais avoir l'air le plus niais possible.

Je sortis donc de mon lit à contre cœur pour me préparer à rejoindre le campus où ma nouvelle année universitaire débuterait. Après un petit déjeuner et une douche, je quittais mon appartement pour rejoindre ma fac. La queue fut presque interminable pour parvenir jusqu'au bureau d'accueil et récupérer mon emploi du temps et les quelques papiers administratifs distribués en début d'année. Les cours officiels ne débutaient qu'à dix heures ce matin j'avais donc le loisir de récupérer mes livres et de remplir mes papiers administratifs à rendre au secrétariat.

Je suivais dans cette université des cours de médecine mais j'avais rajouté un cours de littérature à toutes ces heures de sciences pour mon plaisir. Je savais que la littérature ne m'aidait en rien à devenir un meilleur médecin mais j'avais pris ce cours dans le but de sortir un peu ma tête de toute cette pression dans laquelle j'étais. C'était mon échappatoire ici à la fac. Ma matinée de rentrée débutait par un cours de sciences humaines. La sonnerie annonça l'heure du repas et j'allais donc me promener dans les rues de Londres pour retrouver ma boulangerie préférée afin de me prendre un sandwich. Mon casse croûte terminé, je repris le chemin de l'université le sourire aux lèvres afin d'aller assister à mon cours de littérature. Je retrouvais quelques amis de l'année précédente qui étaient avec moi lors de ce cours. Je pris place au fond de l'amphi avec Lili une de mes meilleures amies dans ce cours.

_Alors comment ce sont passées tes vacances _? Medemanda-t-elle.

_Bien et toi ?_

_Plutôt pas mal, je suis partie en vacances avec mon petit ami et nous sommes allées en Ecosse._

_Jolie pays_, commentai-je avec un sourire sincère.

_Oui, les paysages sortent tout bonnement d'un monde irréel, _déclara-t-elle_, au fait tu as vu que notre professeur de littérature n'était plus le même, _me demanda-t-elle_._

_Nous n'avons pas Mr. Thomson cette année, _la questionnai-je_._

_Non, il a changé de secteur, c'est un certain Mr. Cullen qui va nous faire cours désormais, il enseigne depuis à peine un an j'espère que ces cours vont être intéressant._

_Oui moi aussi_, soupirai-je, _j'aimais bien notre ancien prof, ses cours étaient vraiment passionnant._

La porte s'ouvrit alors pour laisser place à notre nouvel enseignant. Je ne relevais pas la tête de mon bureau, trop ancrée à dessiner des gribouillis sur ma feuille pour essayer de faire évacuer la frustration que m'avait procuré cette nouvelle. J'aimais beaucoup mon ancien professeur et je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à venir assister à ses cours.

_Bonjour, je me présente, Mr. Cullen. Je suis ici en tant que professeur de littérature et j'espère que ma jeunesse ne vous fera pas remettre en cause mon enseignement._

Je relevais brusquement la tête au son de sa voix et mes yeux rencontrèrent ce regard vert qui m'était fort familier. Mon souffle se coupa et ma gorge se noua face à cet homme qui se tenait en face de moi. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir vu alors je me cachais dans mes cheveux pour ne pas être remarquée. Lili me regarda avec incompréhension. Le cours sembla durer une éternité et c'est avec soulagement que je me levais à la fin du cours pour fuir à grandes enjambées cette salle. Une fois dehors je soufflais un bon coup. Il était hors de question que je continue de suivre ce cours. Je filais vers mon cours de biologie en espérant pouvoir réfléchir et y voir plus clair.

_J'avais couché avec mon professeur de littérature._

Il fallait que je me calme. Mon voisin de table me surprit donc à essayer de respirer convenablement. J'étais fort différente de cette fille que j'étais le soir. Dans la journée j'étais une fille passive et inexistante qui se contentait de vivre une vie simple entre ses amis, ses cours et son travail. La personne que j'étais lors de ces soirées était un côté de moi qui me permettait de m'amuser et de me sentir mieux. Ce n'était pas réellement moi. Et voilà que mon côté sombre si je puis dire se retrouver face à moi. Des milliers de pensées envahirent ma tête avec comme question essentielle : _« Que dois-je faire ? »_

La sonnerie retentit, je quittais donc mon dernier cours de la journée pour me rendre à mon boulot. Cela ne servait à rien de faire tout un plat de cette histoire, il me suffisait seulement de quitter le cours de littérature ce qui me permettrait de ne plus revoir Edward et donc d'arrêter de me torturer.

A la fin de mon travail qui consistait à servir les clients dans un petit café non loin de l'université, je rentrais chez moi afin de travailler mes cours. Je tombais vite de fatigue n'ayant pas eu mon compte d'heure de sommeil réparateur la nuit précédente. Je partis me coucher mais une fois dans mon lit le bruit familier du papier froissé se fit entendre et je me retrouvais de nouveau avec le mot qu'Edward m'avait écrit ce matin. Je soupirais, froissais le papier à l'aide de ma main pour ensuite le rouler en boule et le jeter de l'autre côté de ma chambre.

Une fois de plus le bruit infernal de mon réveil me permit d'émerger de mon sommeil et c'est avec le rituel matinal quotidien que je me préparais pour aller assister à mes cours. La matinée se déroula rapidement et je pris même un certain plaisir à repartager mes cours avec mes amis de l'année précédente. Après mon lunch je n'assistais donc pas au cours de littérature en ayant fait part à Lili que les cours de littérature sans Mr. Thomson ne m'intéressaient plus. Elle sembla déçue mais y comprit que mes cours de médecine me prenaient aussi beaucoup de temps. J'allais donc assister à mes cours de sciences humaines. A la fin du cours, mon professeur m'apprit que j'étais conviée en salle 101, mais je n'en sus pas plus. Je grimaçais sachant que tout ceci me mettrait en retard au travail et fonçais vers la salle requise. Je frappais et on me dit d'entrer. Je pénétrais donc dans la salle. Edward se tenait dos à moi en train de rédiger je ne sais quoi sur un bureau.

_Melle Swan ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_Oui_, répondis-je.

_J'ai appris que vous aviez décidé de quitter mon cours, et j'en ai été fort déçu._

_En effet je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'assister à vos cours._

_Le fait que vous ayez décidé de ne plus venir à mon cours n'a donc rien à voir avec le fait que je suis un jeune professeur par conséquent incompétent à vos yeux._

_Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour juger des cours sur une seule conférence et sur le professeur qui les donnent. Si c'est la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez fait venir ici sachez que j'ai quitté le cours de littérature pour des raisons personnelles, sur ceux je vais y aller car je suis déjà en retard._

_Votre ancien professeur m'a pourtant dit du bien de vous et m'a aussi dit que ces cours vous tenaient à cœur c'est pourquoi j'aurai aimé connaître les raisons de votre désintérêt récent pour ce cours._

Il se tourna alors vers moi après avoir terminer d'écrire ce qui me sembla être des notes. Son regard rencontra le mien et je lus une grande surpris dans ses yeux.

_Comme vous pouvez le voir mon désintérêt pour ce cours n'a comme raisons que des raisons personnelles. Je pense vous avoir dissuadé de croire que c'est votre peu d'expérience qui m'a fait quitter ce cours._

Je tournai donc les talons pour pouvoir vite quitter cette pièce.

**J'espère que la suite ne vous a pas déçue**

**Je reprends les cours demain alors je vais essayer de finir mon troisième chapitre ce soir**

**Bisous et encore merci pour vos encouragements**


	3. Chapter 3: Une mise au point?

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

Chapitre 3 : 

_Je tournai donc les talons pour pouvoir vite quitter cette pièce._

Mais à peine j'avais posé ma main sur la poignée qu'il m'arrêta dans mon élan. Je me retournai donc en affichant un visage impassible pour pouvoir lui faire face.

_Tu es Isabella Swan ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

C'était une question rhétorique, il avait très bien compris qui j'étais. Je ne me démontais pas et essayer de garder de la sérénité. Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Edward laissa place à beaucoup d'émotions. Après la surprise, je crus déceler de l'incompréhension, puis de la colère et enfin il afficha un air sévère qui me désarçonna complètement. Il n'était plus Edward, j'avais désormais en face de moi Mr. Cullen mon professeur de littérature. Je baissais la tête pour essayer de ne pas croiser son regard qui me faisait terriblement mal. Pourquoi étais-je déçue de le voir me regarder ainsi ? J'avais l'impression d'être la pire chose qui lui était arrivée. D'ordinaire je me moquais de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de moi, tous ces hommes que je rencontrais lors de mes soirées pouvaient me juger, cela m'était égal mais lui, sentir ses yeux verts me transpercer, cela me fit perdre toute ma confiance en moi et me faisait souffrir indéniablement. Soudain toute cette tristesse fit place à cette colère, je le haïssais de me faire sentir comme de la merde, il était autant à blâmer dans cette histoire, nous étions deux l'autre soir il n'avait aucun droit de me rabaisser en me faisant sentir telle une moins que rien. Je relevais donc la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien et plissais légèrement mes yeux afin de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il essayait de faire ne m'atteignait pas.

La sévérité quitta alors son visage. Et je revis en face de moi Edward, le même homme que celui rencontré dans le bar et celui avec qui j'avais passé la nuit.

_Tu as quitté mon cours par rapport à ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

_Oui, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise dans ton cours._

_Mensonge, j'étais juste trop peureuse pour pouvoir affronter son regard sur moi lors de ses cours._

Il sembla perplexe et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour réfléchir. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et je doute que ce fut bon pour moi vu l'air qu'il affichait. Je voulais partir pour éviter la confrontation même s'il fallait mettre au clair les choses. Ces derniers jours, la Bella peureuse refaisait son apparition, ma peur je pensais l'avoir laissé derrière moi mais il me déstabilisait tant que ma fierté disparaissait en sa présence. Il brisa le silence de nouveau.

_Je pense que nous sommes adultes, ce n'est parce que nous avons vécu… enfin parce que nous avons passé une nuit ensemble que nous ne pouvons pas… comment dire… que tu ne peux pas assister à mon cours. Bien sûr le malaise sera peut-être présent un certain temps mais je n'aimerai pas à savoir que tu quittes un cours que tu apprécies juste pour ce petit… problème._

_Problème ?_

_Bien sûr, j'espère que tu n'en as parlé à personne et que tout cela restera entre nous,_ rajouta-t-il.

_Pour qui me prenait-il ? Il croyait réellement que j'allais crier ça sur les toits. Un problème, il voyait cela juste comme un problème._

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'essayais de garder mon calme mais les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes.

Alors tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est que je n'aille pas raconter qu'on a couché ensemble, le seul « problème » c'est que cela ne s'ébruite pas, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas du genre à aller raconter toutes mes soirées de baise à toute la fac. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, je vais y aller à moins que tu ais encore envie de me sauter maintenant que t'es sûr que je fermerai ma gueule.

Mes mots avaient dépassé ma pensée, ma gorge se serra. J'étais la première à ne pas accorder d'importance à ces mecs qui passaient dans mon lit. Mais cette fois-ci j'avais cru voir les choses différemment, j'étais prête à aller le retrouver hier soir dans ce bar quand j'ignorais qu'il été mon professeur, je mettrais montrer telle que j'étais l'autre soir, j'avais ressenti une joie immense en trouvant son mot en me réveillant. Il venait juste de m'écraser en mettant en avant sa peur d'être découvert et de perdre son travail plutôt que de prendre en compte mes sentiments. J'avais espéré m'être montrée la plus sincère possible l'autre nuit. Je fuyais son regard et je m'empressais de quitter cette salle si oppressante.

Je me surpris même à courir pour échapper à tous ces sentiments que je ressentais. Une fois hors du campus je me dirigeais vers mon travail en priant pour que les larmes que je refoulais ne s'écrasent pas sur mes joues.

Mes heures de service furent interminables, essayant en vain d'afficher un sourire qui devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace tellement je me forçais. Une fois chez moi ce fut la libération mais à mon plus grand étonnement et probablement à mon plus grand malheur les larmes ne vinrent pas. La tristesse est d'autant plus douloureuse sans les larmes. Je ne voyais qu'une solution pour remédier à cela, sortir. Je troquais mon habituel jean T-shirt pour une robe noir à bretelle m'arrivant au dessus du genou. Le décolleté était présent sans non plus faire bimbo et la robe était moulante sans faire trainée. Après avoir enfilé une paire d'escarpins assortis à ma robe, j'enfilais ma veste, pris mon sac et pris un taxi pour aller vers l'un de mes pubs habituels.

J'allumais une cigarette pour décompresser une fois que je me retrouvais devant le pub. Plusieurs hommes passèrent à mes côtés et me détaillèrent en ayant l'air d'apprécier ce qu'ils voyaient. Je ne perdis pas une minute de plus, jetais ma clope dans le caniveau et entrais dans le bar. Le videur me laissa entrer et je ne pris même pas le temps de me prendre un verre car mes pas me menèrent directement jusqu'à la piste de danse. _She wolf_ de _Shakira _résonnait dans les enceintes et je détachais habilement d'un simple geste mes cheveux rassemblés en un chignon lâche. Je bougeais mon corps en rythme et je sentis un corps contre le mien. Je me retournai et découvris un grand brun aux yeux bleus me détailler. Son regard ne me dissuada pas de continuer de danser avec lui. Il me tenait par les hanches et je glissais mes mains sur son torse. Alors que je me laissais entrainer par la musique, je me surpris à le comparer à Edward. Pour moi, ce grand brun semblait bien pâle en comparaison à Edward. Je me baffais intérieurement de mettre Edward en valeur par rapport à tous ces hommes charmants qu'il y avait aujourd'hui.

Je me surpris à rentrer seule n'ayant pas trouvé d'hommes assez flatteurs pour me divertir. Ma nuit fut mouvementée.

_J'étais entrée dans la salle de littérature. Je m'étais assise à ma place habituelle et en posant mes affaires sur ma table j'avais constaté que la pièce s'était vidée. Je relevais la tête pour constater que mon professeur était à son bureau tête baissé sur l'un de ses nombreux devoirs. Quand il releva la tête son sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre s'afficha sur son visage. Il s'approcha alors doucement de la table où j'étais assise pour ensuite poser ses deux mains sur celle-ci. Je me surpris à soutenir son regard et il avança ses lèvres des miennes toujours avec son sourire que j'aimais tant. Ses yeux étaient emplis de désirs et sa bouche descendit vers mon oreille pour me murmurer : « Je ne serai jamais à toi. J'avais donc replongé mon regard dans le sien pour ensuite prendre son menton dans ma main et lui murmurer à mon tour quelque chose : « C'est ce qu'on verra. »Le désir se lisait parfaitement dans ses yeux et il me fit lever de ma chaise pour pouvoir m'embrasser passionnément. Ses mains glissèrent vite de mon cou vers mes fesses et il me posa sur la table tout en s'activant à me retirer mon pauvre T-shirt._

Je me réveillais en sueur et éteins mon réveil.

_Foutu réveil tu ne pouvais pas attendre un peu avant de t'enclencher._

Après une bonne douche froide, un petit déjeuner et l'habillage, je me dirigeai en cours. La matinée passa rapidement ainsi que l'heure du repas et à treize heures je me retrouvais devant ma salle de littérature bien décidée à y rentrer.


	4. Chapter 4: Un rejet

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_La matinée passa rapidement ainsi que l'heure du repas et à treize heures je me retrouvais devant ma salle de littérature bien décidée à y rentrer._

Chapitre 4 :

Je me glissais donc à ma place habituelle à côté de Lili. Elle afficha un sourire, heureuse de me retrouver. Nous discutâmes un moment attendant l'arrivée du professeur. Il finit par entrer et la surprise se dessina sur ses traits si parfaits lorsqu'il me vit. Il essaya toutefois de ne pas trop s'attarder sur moi et commença son cours. J'essayais de m'intéresser à ses propos mais à plusieurs reprises des souvenirs de mon rêve hantèrent mon esprit. Mes pensées dérivèrent un peu trop et c'est Lili qui me sortit de mes songes. Nous n'étions plus que deux dans la salle, je m'étais trop laissé emporter par mes rêves. Je suivis donc Lili pour quitter le cours et me rendis à mon heure de biologie non sans avoir jeté un regard à Edward avant de sortir de la pièce.

Une fois l'heure terminée le professeur de biologie m'informa que j'étais de nouveau attendu en salle 101. Mon cœur eut un raté en repensant de nouveau à mon rêve. Edward et moi seuls dans une salle. J'avais déjà connu le sexe avec Edward et après ça qui n'aurait pas eu envie de recommencer. Je n'avais jamais été une nymphomane. Les rêves érotiques m'arrivaient peu souvent mais sous les mains de mon adonis je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien.

Même si j'appréhendais cet entrevu avec lui, mes pas me menèrent dans aucune hésitation jusqu'à lui. J'avais ressenti de la haine hier et mon dégout envers lui était toujours présent mais ce besoin que j'avais de vouloir être près de lui ne s'estompait pas. Même s'il me répugnait parce qu'il m'avait traité comme une erreur, mes hormones ne disaient qu'une chose : « je le veux. » Après ce rêve rien d'étonnant. Je soupirais contre mon manque cruel de volonté pour le haïr et frappais à la porte. Après un « entrez », je m'aventurais dans la salle.

Il était assis sur son bureau, lisant je ne sais quoi. Il releva la tête de sa lecture et afficha son sourire en coin.

_Ah non ne me fait pas ça !_

J'essayais de garder confiance en moi et de ne pas lui faire comprendre qu'il m'avait dans la poche.

_Sois forte !_

Il descendit de son bureau et s'approcha de moi.

_Je suis heureux que tu continues de venir à mes cours_, me dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

_Comme tu l'as dit nous sommes des adultes, nous pouvons passer outre cela._

_J'avais une question à te poser avant de clore cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes._

_Oui ? _Demandai-je.

_Je t'avais laissé un mot avant de partir, l'as-tu lu ?_

_Oui._

Il sembla hésiter un moment puis demanda :

_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue ?_

_Je ne me voyais pas continuer ainsi alors que tu es mon professeur._

_Et si je ne l'avais pas été, serais-tu venue ?_

_A quoi tend cette question ?_

_Je veux juste savoir, par curiosité._

_Aurais-tu voulu que je vienne ?_

Il se tendit soudain, regrettant probablement de s'être lancé sur ce sujet.

_Pas particulièrement, je tenais juste à savoir._

_Je fus déçue par sa réponse et de nouveau cette colère réapparut._

_Non, je ne serai pas venue, ce n'était que du sexe je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se revoir si ce n'est de vouloir de nouveau passer la nuit ensemble, ce qui n'était pas mon cas._

_Mensonge, gros mensonge, mon orgueil avait repris le dessus._

Je crus déceler de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il fit un pas vers moi mais je lui lançais un regard noir.

Bella, écoute, je…

Oui ? Demandai-je.

Pour moi ce n'était pas que du sexe.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondis-je après avoir respiré un bon coup.

Il s'approcha alors dangereusement de moi et je baissais la tête. Il posa sa main son mon menton et me fit lever les yeux vers lui.

Je suis désolé si tu as cru que je ne voyais que le sexe avec toi.

Il fit alors glisser sa main sur ma joue, ses doigts effleurèrent mes lèvres. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, yeux dans les yeux. J'approchais alors mon visage du sien, mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes et finirent par se toucher. Je glissais alors mes mains sur sa nuque, il mit les siennes sur mes hanches, le baiser se fit plus pressant et je fis glissais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur. Il entrouvrit la bouche et nos langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet érotique. Je pensais d'avantage la tête sur le côté pour approfondir notre baiser. Je reculais d'un pas et mes jambes cognèrent contre une table derrière moi. Ses mains se firent plus pressantes sur mes hanches et il me rapprocha davantage de son corps.

Mais soudain, il me relâcha et fit un pas en arrière. Mes lèvres étaient en feu et ne réclamaient que lui. Son regard était toujours rempli de désir et la minute d'après je crus lire le remord dans ses yeux. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à remettre ses idées en place. Et après avoir retrouvé un air impassible il leva un regard vers moi qui ne trahissait plus aucune émotion.

Sors s'il te plait, me dit-il.

Je n'affichais qu'incompréhension, je ne savais pas s'il avait réellement envie que je quitte cette pièce et pourtant.

Vas t'en, cria-t-il en claquant ses paumes sur le bureau le plus proches.

Je sursautais et sortis du bureau précipitamment. Les larmes me piquaient aux yeux et c'est les joues trempées de celles-ci que je fonçais précipitamment vers un endroit où je pourrais exprimer ma tristesse.

**Désolé pour ce petit chapitre, il est tard et demain c'est ma rentrée.**

**J'espère montrer une suite demain en espérant toujours que ça vous a fait plaisir.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews elles me motivent et ça m'aide à écrire davantage.**

**Bisous et merci encore =)**


	5. Chapter 5: Nouveaux amis?

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Encore un grand merci à vous qui lisez ma fic =)**

**Bon ! Petit chapitre que je viens d'écrire après être revenue de ma rentrée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, désolé pas beaucoup d'Edward dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de faire rentrer certains personnages. J'ai débuté le sixième chapitre mais mes cours de médecine me prennent déjà beaucoup de temps en espérant le finir ce soir ou au pire demain. Je ne garantis pas de prochain chapitre avant le week end désolé sur ce bonne lecture toujours dans l'espoir de vous faire plaisir ! =)**

_Je sursautais et sortis du bureau précipitamment. Les larmes me piquaient aux yeux et c'est les joues trempées de celles-ci que je fonçais précipitamment vers un endroit où je pourrais exprimer ma tristesse._

Chapitre 5 :

Ma douleur ne passa pas même si je parvins tout de même à sécher mes larmes. Mes heures de travail au café, que d'ordinaire j'appréciais, ressemblèrent davantage à de la torture. J'avais la gorge noué et un mal fou à respirer, je me sentais particulièrement oppressée. Une fois dans mon appartement je me dirigeais sur le minuscule balcon et ouvrit les portes fenêtres à la volé, d'une main tremblante je sortis mon paquet de cigarette et en allumais une. Avec mon mal fou à respirer convenablement pour essayer de contenir mes sanglots, les premières tafs furent difficiles mais après quelques minutes et une deuxième clope je me sentis mieux.

Après avoir travaillais plusieurs heures sur mes cours, je levais ma tête vers la pendule pour voir qu'elle affichait vingt et une heures. Je quittais alors mon plan de travail qui n'était autre que la table basse devant la télévision sur laquelle était posé un énorme pot de crème glacé _Häagen-Dazs _saveur _chocolate midnight cookies. _Après avoir enfilé ma veste et pris mon sac, je quittais rapidement mon studio pour rejoindre les rues de Londres. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de me changer, mon veux jean et mon T-shirt des Rolling Stones étaient les seuls vêtements dans lesquels je souhaitais être. Je branchais mon Ipod et m'était en écoute _Blackout_ de _Muse. _Mes muscles se détendirent instantanément et j'arpentais ainsi les rues bien éclairées londoniennes. Je passais devant plusieurs de mes pubs favoris mais ne pris pas la peine de l'y arrêter sachant pertinemment que je n'arriverais pas à trouver un homme qui lui arrive à la cheville. Je finis donc par me poser sur un banc en repliant mes jambes sous moi. Je pouvais voir les gens entrer dans le bar en face et d'autre en ressortir complètement ivre et tenant à peine sur leurs jambes.

Je sentis soudain une pression sur mon épaules et levais les yeux pour apercevoir un homme d'une trentaine d'année saoul. Il me murmura des mots incompréhensibles à l'oreille et son haleine fétide me fouetta le visage. Je dégageais sa main d'un geste d'épaule et me levais précipitamment. Il m'attrapa le poignet pour que je ne lui passe pas entre les doigts et m tenir proche de lui. Soudain j'entendis un cri derrière moi et une petite main se poser sur mon épaule.

_« - Ah, Anna tu es là, cela va faire une heure que l'on t'attend_, me dit une petite brune après avoir lancé un regard noir à l'ivrogne qui relâcha mon poignet ensuite. »

Elle m'emmena alors vers le bar et me fit rejoindre la file d'attente. Je n'avais pas vu qu'une grande blonde élancée qui se tenait derrière elle. La brunette se tourna alors vers moi avec un grand sourire.

_« Salut, j'ai vu que tu avais besoin d'aide alors je me suis permise, moi c'est Alice,_ m'informa-t-elle.

_Bella_, répondis-je confuse.

_Et moi c'est Rosalie_, m'annonça la blonde.

_Merci_, dis-je simplement.

_Tu n'as pas l'air bien_, me dit Alice. »

Je me forçais à sourire pour lui montrer que je me portais comme un charme.

_« Et si je vous offrais un verre pour vous remercier_, leur proposai-je. »

Elles acceptèrent le sourire aux lèvres et je terminai donc ma soirée avec Alice et Rosalie qui me permirent d'oublier me soucis pour ce soir. Elles ne voulurent pas que je rentre seule et tenais à cœur de me raccompagner. Mais une fois devant mon immeuble, Alice arrêta de parler.

« Tu habites ici ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Oui. »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses traits et elle déclara :

« Oh alors nous ne tarderons pas à nous rencontrer de nouveau. »

Je lui rendis son sourire peu sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là, elle devait probablement habiter non loin de là. Je sortis alors de la BMW de Rosalie pour rentrer chez moi. Je parvins difficilement à rejoindre mon appartement car les quelques verres que j'avais partagé avec les filles ne m'aidaient pas bien au contraire. Et c'est comme une masse que je m'endormis non en avoir pensé à Edward. Ma nuit fut pourtant calme et sans rêve.

Le lendemain après ma matinée de cours et un repas bien mérité, je me rendais à mon cours de littérature. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de rentrer mais malheureusement comme toujours mes pas ne suivirent pas ma pensée et je restais sur le pas de la porte. Je fermais les yeux d'agacement devant ma totale léthargie. Je restais plantée là comme paralysée. Des flashs vinrent alors envahirent pas tête, le baiser de la veille, son visage impassible et la colère avec laquelle il m'avait mis dehors. Ma gorge se noua de nouveau et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

_**Non pas maintenant !**_

_« Bon tu bouges, _m'ordonna une voix irritante_. »_

Lauren me bouscula pour rejoindre ses amies au premier rang. Je l'avais presque oublié celle-là. Elle avait quitté le cours de littérature l'année précédente trouvant l'enseignement de Mr. Thomson ennuyant. Je me demandais si le fait qu'Edward donnait maintenant les cours de littérature était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était réinscrite. Trop obnubilée par Edward, je n'avais pas remarqué que la plupart des filles de ce cours buvait les paroles du professeur et que les tables du fond d'ordinaire pleines avaient été détrônées par celles du premier rang. Le simple pantalon qu'arborait d'habitude les filles du cours avaient été remplacés par des jupes extrêmement petites et des décolletées bien trop plongeant.

« _Bon tu vas bouger de la porte ou quoi ?_ Me demanda de nouveau cette voix horripilante. »

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je reste devant la porte, espèce de trainée, _murmurai-je pour moi-même en plissant mes yeux.

Je sentis alors une présence derrière moi et une main se poser sur mon épaule, son contact me fit l'effet d'une brûlure et je me détournai vivement vers lui tout en rejetant sa main pour lui lancer un regard noir. Je crus percevoir de la tristesse traverser ses yeux mais une seconde après son visage redevint comme toujours impassible. Je m'apprêtais à vouloir gagner ma place mais mon corps avait retrouvé sa paralysie et mon mouvement me fit perdre l'équilibre. Je fermais les yeux m'apprêtant à ressentir une douloureuse souffrance au niveau de mon postérieur mais deux bras me retinrent par la taille et m'empêchèrent de m'étaler de tout mon long. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, inquiet, comme pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Je me dégageais alors vivement de son étreinte peu désireuse de laisser l'effet qu'il a sur moi agir de nouveau. Je réussis cette fois-ci à aller jusqu'à ma table et ne levais pas les yeux de celle-ci jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

**Voilà déjà le cinquième chapitre, j'ai pleins d'idées en tête et vous verrez déjà du changement dans le chapitre suivant.**

**Encore un grand merci pour toute vos reviews ça remonte le moral après une journée pourrie lol**

**Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie, tout ça pour vous dire un grand merci**

**Bisous =)**


	6. Chapter 6: Flash back

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Lemon ?! Peut-être**

**Ce chapitre je te le dédis Pow, Cécile tu comprendras pourquoi !!**

Chapitre 6 :

Les semaines passèrent à une allure qui m'était peu familière. Rien de nouveau avec Edward, je continuais d'aller à ses cours mais rien ne se passait. Pourtant j'aurai du tirer un trait sur tout ça, me rendre à l'évidence que tout ceci était peine perdu mais ma souffrance restait là. Elle s'était apaisée toutefois depuis notre discussion mouvementée. Toutes ces semaines où ma hantise était d'aller à ce cours, à chaque fois que je le voyais c'était comme une grosse claque.

_**Réveil toi ma vieille tu ne l'auras jamais !**_

Peut-on avoir plus cruel qu'un amour impossible. Je rendais probablement tout ceci trop important à mes yeux. Je n'avais que 20 ans pourquoi penser que sa vie amoureuse est désastreuse juste à cause d'un homme. Comme on dit un de perdu dix de retrouvés, mais impossible de rencontrer un homme qui lui arrive à la cheville. Ses yeux verts dans lesquels j'aimais me plonger, ses lèvres parfaites qui m'avaient embrassé, ses cheveux châtains aux reflets presque irréels dans lesquels j'aimais faire glisser mes doigts et son corps que j'aimais caresser. Aucun homme ne m'avait fait ressentir pareil sentiments, entre ses mains je m'étais senti aimée comme jamais. Je soupirais. Nouvelle claque.

_**Mais il ne t'appartient pas et il ne sera jamais à toi !**_

Et pourtant tous ces moments passés avec lui me revenaient brutalement en mémoire. Cette seule et unique nuit passée ensemble.

_***** Flash back ******_

_Les portes finirent par se refermer et l'ascenseur se dirigea vers l'étage de mon appartement. Je sentis alors son souffle chaud sur mon cou et me forçais alors à lever les yeux pour apercevoir son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je n'étais jamais ainsi avec les hommes, j'étais plutôt entreprenante d'ordinaire mais là à ses côtés ma timidité que j'avais quitté il y a plusieurs années refit surface._

_Il saisit mon menton et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. J'avais la tête qui tournait et je ne savais si c'était entièrement à cause de l'alcool. Il m'embrasse et ses lèvres si douces me donnent l'impression d'être au paradis, mes mains plaquées sur sa nuque finirent par remonter jusque dans ses cheveux, ses mains sont moins hésitantes que les miennes et il me tient fermement par les hanches. Je suis collée contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, je sens les moindres courbes de son corps contre le mien et je suis heureuse de l'effet que je lui fais. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur mon étage et il me mène jusqu'à mon appartement, une fois devant la porte il me plaque contre celle-ci pour approfondir notre baiser. Je reprends mon souffle après m'être légèrement décollée de lui, nos lèvres son toujours collées et je le sens esquissais un sourire. Il colle alors son front contre le mien et replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je cherche désespérément mes clefs dans mon sac pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Mes mains tremblent et je n'arrive pas à placer la clé dans la césure. Je le vois sourire de nouveau et venir à ma rescousse en déverrouillant la porte sans aucune difficulté et en replaçant les clefs dans mon sac à main. Il me pousse à l'intérieur de l'appartement en reprenant possession de mes lèvres. D'un coup de pied il referme la porte derrière nous et me colle à la porte un fois celle-ci close. Mon sac tombe sur le sol et je le pousse d'un léger mouvement de pied. Mes mains s'affairent ensuite à déboutonner sa chemise avec empressement, mais nos corps sont tellement collés que ça en est difficile. Je l'écarte alors doucement de moi et lui prend la main pour le mener jusqu'à ma chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci sa chemise finit rapidement sur le sol et je sens ses lèvres descendre sur mon cou. Je caresse son torse du bout des doigts comme fascinée devant un corps aussi parfait, telle une statut grec. Il fait glisser ma fermeture de ma robe qui tombe sur le sol une fois qu'il l'a faite glisser sur mes courbes. Il s'arrête un instant pour admirer mon corps et ce sourire en coin apparait sur ses lèvres. Il fait glisser son nez sur ma joue pour que ses lèvres touchent mon oreille_

_« _Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi_, me murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque. »_

_Il mordille le lobe de mon oreille et je gémis de plaisir. Il replonge son plaisir et ses iris sont noircis par le désir qui le dévore. Je passe mes doigts dans les passes ceinture de son jean et ramène son bassin plus près du mien. Je déboutonne son jean et fais tomber son jean sur le sol. Il retire ses chaussures/chaussettes en même temps que son pantalon et j'en profite pour retirer mes escarpins que je lance de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il sourit en voyant que je suis bien plus petite sans mes talons et m'allonge sur le lit en se couchant sur moi posant ses coudes de chaque côté de ma tête pour ne pas m'écraser. Ses lèvres parcourent la moindre parcelle de mon corps et je me cambre pour mieux sentir ses lèvres sur mon corps. A l'aide de mes doigts je suis la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, mais emprisonnée sous lui mes bras pas assez longs ne me permettent pas de pouvoir m'affairer à caresser son fessier si parfait. Il sourit en me voyant me débattre et retire mon soutif d'un coup de main habile. Il prend alors mes seins en coupe et s'affaire à les lécher et les sucer. J'oublie totalement ce que j'étais en train de faire et ne ressent que le plaisir qu'il me procure. Il continue sa descente en léchant le chemin entre ma poitrine et mon intimité. Il fait rouler le dernier de mes vêtements le long de mes jambes et le jette dans la pièce. Il sourit malicieusement et embrasse mon intimité. Il glisse alors ses doigts en moi, un puis deux. Personne ne m'avait fait tant d'effet juste avec ses doigts, ils sont magiques. Je gémis, je n'en peux plus, je tends mon bassin vers lui pour lui faire comprendre que je veux plus. Il sourit et ce sourire malicieux réapparait sur ses lèvres. Il remonte alors vers moi et glisse son nez dans mes cheveux il retire ses doigts et les suce. Je gémis de mécontentement. Il embrasse ma mâchoire. Je n'en peux plus. Je prends son menton en coupe entre les mains et glisse mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille._

_« _Fais-moi l'amour Edward_, lui ordonnai-je d'un voix qui trahissait trop mon impatience. »_

_Je me relève brusquement et lui retire son boxer du mieux que je peux. Cette fois je ne me prive pas et fais glisser mes mains sur ses fesses. Il me repousse alors pour me rallonger sur le lit et venir écraser sa bouche sur la mienne. Je sens son érection se presser contre mon pubis, il s'écarte alors de moi et se glisse doucement en moi. Je me sens tellement comblée. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue et nos regards se joignent, nous sommes connectés. Il accélère alors ces coups de reins et je suis au bord de mon paroxysme. Je vois dans ses yeux que lui aussi. Il me donne un dernier coup de rein plus violent et l'orgasme me submerge, mon corps subit des spasmes violents et mon vagin se resserrent autour de son membre. Il jouit après moi en étouffant mon prénom dans mes cheveux. Après quelques longues secondes à nous fixer intensément du regard, il se retire de moi et glisse sur le coté en m'emmenant avec lui. Je me retrouve donc la tête collée contre son torse et je ferme les yeux. Je le sens caresser mes cheveux et avant que je ne m'endorme, il me murmure un merci._

_***** Flash back *****_

Je suis dans mon lit, recherchant le sommeil. J'étouffe un grognement de mécontentement dans mon oreiller.

_**Pourquoi n'est-il pas à moi ?**_

Je me lève pour prendre une bonne douche froide car après ce souvenir revenu en mémoire, je ne suis pas prête de réussir à dormir.

Une fois de nouveau dans mon lit deux solutions me viennent à l'esprit :

Laisser tomber cette histoire et passer à autre chose, ce que j'essaie de faire depuis plusieurs semaines et qui n'est pas très fructueux ou faire en sorte qu'Edward Cullen ne pense qu'à moi nuit et jour.

Et là une horde de plan machiavélique se dressent dans ma tête.

**Verdict ?**

**Toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews**

**Bisous**


	7. Chapter 7: Au petit bonheur la chance

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapitre dédié à ma Cécilou parce que je suis certaine qu'elle me reconnaîtra =)**

Chapitre 7 :

Les vacances avaient finies par pointer le bout de leur nez. Ma dernière lubie d'hier soir qui consistait à rendre Edward fou de moi me trottait dans la tête. A force de rester cloitrée chez moi j'en venais à me faire des films moi-même pour pouvoir rendre mon existence morose meilleure.

_**Voilà que je me mettais à parler telle une dépressive.**_

Je ne devais pas passer mes vacances entièrement seule, nous avions organisés des groupes de travail et j'avais proposé mon appartement comme lieu de rendez vous pour étudier tranquillement. Cela me ferait le plus grand bien de rester en contact avec l'extérieur plutôt que de me morfondre seule.

J'étais en train de ranger les derniers livres que je venais d'acquérir quand un bruit sourd retenti dans le couloir. Je m'empressais d'aller y jeter un œil et quand j'ouvris la porte je tombais nez à nez avec un Edward à quatre pattes en train de ramasser des sous vêtements. Il ne m'avait pas vu, je m'appuyais sur l'encadrement de ma porte et l'observais.

_**Mais que faisait-il ici ?**_

Soudain une petite tête brune familière apparu, montant les escaliers avec colère.

_« Qu'as-tu fait tomber Edward, mes vêtements, non mais c'est pas… Oh Bella_, cria-t-elle ce qui fit qu'Edward leva les yeux vers moi et se redressa immédiatement.

_Alice mais que fais-tu ici_, fis-je surprise en ne montrant pas mon étonnement de voir Edward ici avec elle.

_Je viens d'emménager ici, _me dit-elle en me montrant la porte voisine à la mienne_, je te l'avais dit qu'on se reverrait très vite._

_Oui, tu n'avais pas tort_, répondis-je en souriant.

_Oh je te présente Edward, mon frère_, m'annonça-t-elle en me montrant le concerné, _il emménage avec moi_. »

Je restais de marbre. J'essayais de cacher ma surprise, peu sûr de ce que je devais faire. Les idées machiavéliques qui avaient assailli et perverti mon esprit depuis hier soir me revinrent en mémoire. Je lui fis alors mon plus beau sourire.

« Enchantée, lui dis-je tout en souriant.

De même, répondit-il sur sa garde.

Oh Bella comme je suis heureuse que l'on soit voisine nous allons pouvoir sortir plus souvent avec Rosalie, dit une Alice surexcitée.

Oui, souris-je.

Et il faut qu'on sorte ce soir pour fêter ça, tu nous avais promis de m'amener dans ce club branché qui vient d'ouvrir.

Avec plaisir.

Je vais appeler Rosalie, je suis certaine qu'Emmett voudra venir, tu sais son fiancé.

On se dit rendez-vous à 20 heures alors. »

Je rentrais dans mon appartement et souris à ce coup de chance qui venait de me tomber dessus. Je me laissais glisser sur la porte et réfléchis à comment j'allais pouvoir le mettre dans ma poche, mais quelques minutes plupart mon esprit étant débordé par mon imagination débordante, je me levais voulant laisser ceci de côté et pouvoir aller m'amuser avec les filles.

Je pris une bonne douche et après avoir séché et coiffé mes chignon en un chignon simple mis sophistiqué, je passais un robe bleu saphir bustier sans manche qui m'arrivait aux genoux, elle était rehaussée d'un ruban noir sous la poitrine. Je mis mes escarpins assortis à ma robe et transvasais mes affaires d'un sac à l'autre. Je me devais de faire un effort de présentation voilà des semaines que je n'étais pas sorti, aujourd'hui débutait de nouveau ma vie sociale et mes sorties hebdomadaires.

A peine j'eus le temps de m'allumer une cigarette que je fumais toujours sur mon minuscule balcon que l'on frappait. Je lui dis d'entrer pour ne pas avoir à enfumer tout l'appartement. Alice fit son apparition, suivie par Rosalie et un grand brun baraqué se tenait derrière elle, je supposais que ce dernier devait être Emmett. Mais à ma grande surprise Edward se tenait derrière ce dernier. Il arborait un jean clair et une chemise noire. J'évitais de poser mon regard trop longtemps que lui pour voir ensuite Alice accourir vers moi.

« Tu es superbe, me dit-elle.

Merci Alice, vous aussi. »

Alice arborait une robe prune en taille empire et Rosalie avait une robe rouge très moulante. J'éteignais ma cigarette à l'aide de la pointe de mon escarpin et fermais les portes fenêtres derrière moi. Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi et un sourire s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Nous arrivâmes devant le pub, où une immense queue nous attendait. Cela sembla démonter Alice mais je lui souris et lui fis signe de me suivre. Une fois devant les portes après avoir dépassé toute la file, le videur se tourna vers moi.

_« Bella_, sourit-il.

_Owen, comment ça va depuis le temps, alors tu as encore changé de bar ?_

_Oui, j'aime le changement mais c'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça, cela fait un bail que l'on ne te voit plus par ici._

_Oh tu sais les cours_, dis-je ne faisant un vague signe de la main.

_Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit moi je dirais plutôt que tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied et que tu ne souhaites plus venir trouver un partenaire pour chaque soir._

_Pourquoi m'enticher d'un homme si je peux en avoir plusieurs,_ lui répondis-je sur le ton de la confidence.

_Oui oui, à d'autre je suis certain que c'est ce mec de la dernière fois, tu sais celui de ton retour de France qui t'a fait cet effet, rien qu'à voir la façon dont il te regardait._

_Peut-être_, répondis-je en riant. »

Il nous fit alors rentrer dans le pub non sans que ceux qui faisaient la queue se plaignent. Les propos d'Owen m'avaient fait bien rire. Il n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité que ça. Nous prîmes une table et les rires allèrent bon train. Mais Edward ne semblait pas complètement détendu.

« _Allez Frérot décoince toi, _lui dit Emmett en lui frappant l'épaule_, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi taciturne que ce soir, c'est Bella qui t'intimide ?_

Le pauvre Edward qui était en train de boire s'étouffa. Tout le monde pouffa de rire et je décidais qu'il était temps de danser. J'emmenais Rose et Alice avec moi et me concentrais sur la musique qui sortait des enceintes. _The boy does nothing _d_'Alesha Dixon_ résonna sur la piste et la danse se fit plus rapide. Je sentais les regards sur moi mais un seul m'intéressait. Je tournai ma tête pour apercevoir qu'Edward était assis à la table le nez dans son verre sans un seul coup d'œil vers moi. La déception m'envahit et je me concentrais sur la chanson suivante les _Pussycat Dolls When I grow up._

_**Rien de tel pour allumer toute l'assistance.**_

Deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et quand je voulus me retourner pour voir mon nouveau compagnon de soirée, il colla mon dos à son torse. Il fit glisser son nez dans mes cheveux et les respira. Ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à mon oreille, la musique changea, _Pink Just like a pill_ débuta.

« Sais-tu à quel point tu me rends fou, me murmura la voix de l'homme que je désirais tant, j'aimerai tuer ces mecs les uns après les autres pour avoir osé poser les yeux sur toi et encore pire avoir pu imaginer qu'il t'aurait. »

Il avait bu, probablement trop, son haleine en disait long sur les verres qu'il avait du vider. Il me fit alors pivoter et colla son corps contre le mien. Je collais ma tête sur son torse lorsque qu'il m'entraina sur une danse lente qui ne correspondait pas du tout à la musique. Mes mains sur sa nuque, lui avait une main sur ma hanche et l'autre sur mon épaule en train de faire tourner une mèche de mes cheveux sur son index. Il plongea alors de nouveau sa tête dans mes cheveux et je crus déceler un soupire.

« Pourquoi faut-il que je te veuille autant, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être à moi ? Murmura-t-il tellement faiblement que je crus rêver de l'avoir entendu prononcer ces mots.

Il embrassa mon front, puis se détacha de moi et me laissa là sur la piste de danse seule alors qu'il quittait le bar d'un pas décidé.

Je n'avais rien fait, mes plans machiavéliques pour le rendre dingue de moi m'était inutile, je savais parfaitement qu'il pensait à moi nuit et jours. Mais je ne m'étais aperçue de rien. Je m'asseyais donc au bar pour pouvoir boire et arrêter de penser. Je ne voulais qu'une chose Qu'Edward Cullen soit à moi et qu'il craque en laissant ses principes.

_**Je… le …veux...mais ce n'est pas aussi simple…**_

Un verre…

_**Je le veux mais je ne peux l'avoir…**_

Deux verres…

_**Je le veux mais…**_

Trois verres….

_**Tais-toi !!**_

Quatre verres…

_**Je le veux…**_

Cinq verres…

_**Et je l'aurais…**_

Un sourire fendit mon visage. Je me levais de mon tabouret pour aller retrouver mes amis à notre table où Edward n'était plus.

_**Tu craqueras !!**_

Et tiens Alice non plus n'était plus là. Rosalie et Emmett me ramenèrent chez moi tandis qu'Alice terminait la soirée en charmante compagnie. Une fois qu'ils furent assurés que j'étais rentrée, ils me laissèrent. Mais cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête.

_**Je t'aurais !!**_

Mes pieds me menèrent difficilement hors de mon appartement, et je tambourinais avec force sur la porte de mon voisin. Quand la porte s'ouvrit je lui sautais au coup sans avoir eu le temps de répliquer.

**Voilà dernier pour ce soir et peut-être pour la semaine car demain je ne sais pas si je rentrerais tôt**

**Vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir et sans elle je n'écrirais probablement pas autant **

**Bisous et j'attends avec impatience vos avis !!**


	8. Chapter 8: Remise en question

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**J'adore vos reviews elles me font énormément plaisir, je viens de sacrifier quelques heures de travail pour ce chapitre, remarque il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup d'hésitation pour choisir entre les sciences humaines et ma fic' =)**

**Bon alors tout petit chapitre, mais si vous êtes patients, le second ne tardera pas à suivre, ce soir où demain et je vous promets que le nouveau Edward va vous plaire, du moins à moi il me plait enfin bref Bonne lecture !!**

_Mes pieds me menèrent difficilement hors de mon appartement, et je tambourinais avec force sur la porte de mon voisin. Quand la porte s'ouvrit je lui sautais au coup sans lui avoir laissé le temps de répliquer._

Chapitre 8 :

Je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne horrible. Ma tête était lourde et ma bouche pâteuse. Je sortis de mon lit pour me diriger vers la douche, aujourd'hui débutaient les vacances. La soirée de la veille s'était vraiment mal terminée et je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir oublié avec tout l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité.

_**Gros soupir !!**_

La douche ne calma pas la colère que je pensais avoir laissée derrière moi hier soir. J'en sortis rapidement pour m'habiller et sortir de l'appartement pour m'aérer la tête et penser à autre chose.

Je me promenais dans les rues de Londres et me retrouvais ensuite dans un parc où je me posais sur un banc. Je repliais mes jambes sous moi et penchais la tête en arrière. Cela faisait un long moment que j'observais ce qui se passait autour de moi quand une goutte vint s'écraser sur l'arrête de mon nez. Pour une fois qu'il faisait beau, j'aurais du me douter que le temps ne resterait pas au beau fixe. Et pourtant j'aimais le temps de Londres d'ordinaire, je n'avais jamais été très attirée par le soleil qui attaquait ma peau blanchâtre. La pluie qui était d'abord fine devint alors plus violente, mais je ne bougeais pas de mon banc, peu désireuse de retourner à mon appartement, désespérément seule.

J'avais la chair de poule et je commençais à trembler sous l'humidité de mes vêtements et ce vent qui ne faisait que me prendre le peu de chaleur que j'arrivais à garder. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi. Je repensais alors à la soirée d'hier soir, j'avais essayé en vain d'oublier mais rien n'y avait fait.

_***** Flash back *****_

_Mes pieds me menèrent difficilement hors de mon appartement, et je tambourinais avec force sur la porte de mon voisin. Quand la porte s'ouvrit je lui sautais au coup sans lui avoir laissé le temps de répliquer._

_Je l'avais fait tomber dans mon élan. Je reprenais possession de ses lèvres mais après m'avoir rendu maladroitement mon baiser, il me souleva de lui pour se remettre debout et pour me remettre moi aussi sur mes pieds. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il me prit alors dans une étreinte qui me sembla désespérée et plongea comme à son habitude son visage dans ma chevelure._

_« Pardonne-moi, me supplia-t-il. »_

_Je ne compris pas la signification exacte de ses propos, c'est dès lors qu'une sublime blonde fit irruption dans la pièce vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements que je pris conscience du sens de ses paroles. J'eus l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Un bourdonnement envahit mes oreilles, et ma tête me tournait beaucoup trop. Mon cœur se serra comme jamais et ma respiration fut coupée. Il fit un pas vers moi mais je reculais en écho. La colère monta aussi vite que la souffrance avait disparu. Ma main s'abattit alors sur sa joue d'un claquement sourd et je fis un pas en arrière mais tombais sur le sol. Il me tendit sa main comme aide, mais je refusais son geste en voulant me remettre sur pied seule, mauvaise idée, mon équilibre était vraiment remis en doute avec mon taux d'alcool dans les veines. Je faillis rechuter quand il me rattrapa de ses bras musclés pour me reprendre dans une étreinte. Je fouillais l'appartement des yeux pour voir que la blonde avait déserté les lieux. Mes yeux me piquaient et les larmes ne tarderaient pas à apparaître, je m'extrais alors de son étreinte pour ensuite frapper mes mains sur son torse à plusieurs reprise. C'était plus symbolique qu'autre chose car mes coups ne le firent même pas reculer d'un millimètre. J'avais l'impression de ressembler à une gamine de cinq ans en plein crise colérique. Mes joues devinrent humides par mes traîtresses de larmes. Je finis alors par m'extraire de chez lui en rejoignant mon studio pour y finir de déverser ma colère et me vider de toutes mes larmes. Mon intérieur fit les frais de ma colère et même si la décoration était minime dans ce deux pièces, les quelques objet qui y apparaissaient n'avait pas fait long feu fasse à mon tempérament. J'avais finis par m'endormir entre sanglots et larmes._

_***** Fin du Flash back *****_

Un coup de vent violent me ramena à la réalité, moi seule sur un banc, tétanisée par le froid. L'air glacial me fouetta de nouveau le visage et je sentais les larmes me piquer les yeux.

Deux grands bras à la musculature parfaite vinrent alors m'encercler les épaules et la chaleur revint peu à peu. Je glissais alors ma tête en arrière pour la poser sur mon épaule.

« Que fais-tu ici, lui demandai-je d'une voix qui trahissais mes émotions.

Je t'ai suivie.

…

Tu ne m'as même pas vu sur le banc d'en face.

…

Je me questionnais sur le temps que tu allais mettre pour t'arracher à cette pluie.

Laisse-moi s'il te plait.

Je suis désolé vraiment.

Je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi, dis-je en soupirant.

Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Je voyais très bien que ça te torturais de devoir choisir entre ta profession et moi.

Peut-être mais…

Non, le coupai-je, je me suis montrée trop égoïste, prenant en considération mon bonheur et non le tien.

Tu sais très bien que j'en avais autant envie que toi.

Probablement mais tu vois je me suis trompée, je joue encore aux égoïstes en décidant que de rester avec toi ne jouerait pas en ma faveur. »

Je l'entendis respirer difficilement et il resserra son étreinte sur mes épaules.

« Tu n'es pas celui qu'il me faut Edward. »

Je me dégageais alors de lui pour partir le laissant seul sous la pluie.

**Avis ??**

**J'espère que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, **

**Excusez moi je sais que nous attendons tous que Bella et Edward finissent ensemble,**

**Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre**


	9. Chapter 9: C'est ce qu'on verra!

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Heureuse de mon petit effet, décidément j'ai vraiment du mal à me tenir loin de cette fic', c'est bien parce que c'est la semaine de la rentrée et que je n'ai pas encore tout mes cours.**

**Oui je ne sais pas pourquoi mais certaines fois on ne peut pas aller lire ma fiction c'est agaçant j'en suis désolée.**

**Je souhaitais souligner un point, Edward n'a pas trompé Bella même s'il était sur le point de le faire, cela revient quelque peu au même. Retour en force d'Edward dans ce chapitre.**

Chapitre 9 :

J'essayer de placer Edward dans un coin de ma tête et la tache ne fut pas aussi simple que je l'aurais souhaité. Tout d'abord parce que durant cette semaine de vacances il était à quelques mètres de chez moi et ensuite parce que je le voyais pratiquement tous les jours n'importe où j'allais. Il ne m'adressait pas la parole, prenant grand soin de me laisser de l'espace mais comment oublier quelqu'un qui est omniprésent devant vos yeux. Je le voyais souvent dans le parc habituel où j'aimais lire, il m'arrivait aussi de le voir sur son balcon lorsque je fumais ma cigarette habituelle sur le mien, de le croiser dans le supermarché où je me rendais habituellement et le pire c'était lorsque je sortais avec Alice et Rose, il était encore et toujours là. Le pire c'était que les cours reprenaient aujourd'hui et que j'allais devoir le contempler une heure durant.

_**Que le monde était cruel, ne pouvait-on pas me laisser avec les remords d'avoir laisser l'homme parfait alors qu'il voulait de moi ?**_

Je venais de m'installer afin d'assister à mon heure de littérature. J'avais tout misé sur le fait que Lili était là et qu'elle me permettrait de me changer les idées, mais mon amie n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Je décidais donc de m'occuper l'esprit autrement. Je n'étais pas passive lors de ces cours, j'étais suspendu aux lèvres d'Edward à presque tous ces cours, mes aujourd'hui il me fallait me vider un peu l'esprit. Je finis alors par gribouiller sur mes feuilles sans prêter grande attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de moi. Je sentis alors une présence dans mon dos et un souffle sur mon cou. Edward posa sa main sur la mienne pour faire un sourire à l'espèce de bonhomme que je venais de réaliser. Une fois le sourire dessiné, il me lâcha la main mais garda un contact physique avec moi en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

« Alors Mademoiselle Swan, mes cours sont tellement ennuyeux que vous préférez confectionner de telle chef d'œuvre, j'espère au moins que ce n'est pas moi sur ces portraits ? »

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous, nous étions les seuls au fond de la classe. J'entendis des rires moqueurs et vis la plupart des filles me lancer un regard noir. Je me tassais un peu sur mon siège mal à l'aise.

« Alors j'aimerai avoir ton avis, ce que j'ai peur de perdre c'est mon travail ou toi ? Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille afin que personne n'entende. »

Je me figeai à ses propose. Il retira la prise qu'il avait sur mes épaules et s'éloigna de moi pour tirer la chaise voisine où se tenait d'ordinaire Lili pour s'y asseoir.

Il affichait un sourire satisfait et passa ensuite ses mains derrière sa nuque.

« Lauren, pourrais-tu aller au tableau s'il te plait, nous lire ce que tu as écrit pour aujourd'hui, j'aimerai que vous preniez plus conscience de ce que vous écrivez en lisant votre texte en publique. »

La blonde hyper oxydée s'exécuta en s'essayant à avoir une démarche féline. Peine perdue, elle ne fit pas attention à la marche de l'estrade et s'écroula à plein ventre sur le bois vieilli par les années et tapissé et craie. Je vis Edward étouffer un rire. Je me dépêchais de lui écrire un mot et de lui passer. Il sourit malicieusement et écrivit en prenant tout son temps. Je bouillonnais de le voir ainsi jouer avec mes nerfs. Il me le rendit avant que j'ai eu le temps de repartir dans mes gribouillis. Lauren continuais son monologue alors que personne ne l'écoutait. C'était une dissertation sur Juliette et Roméo, un classique et elle avait écrit plus de 20 pages autant dire qu'elle en avait pour le reste de l'heure. Je dépliais le mot.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ **Mais rien qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai une idée en tête ?**

Il me prenait pour une débile en plus. Je lui relançais le mot après avoir répondu et il me le rendit peu après.

_Pourquoi tu me touches ainsi en publique tout le monde nous regardait ? _**Je veux seulement montrer à mes groupies du premier rang que j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue.**

Nous correspondîmes ainsi durant toute l'heure.

_Tu as vu comment elles me regardaient, si je rentre chez moi en vie, cela relève du miracle._

**Je n'aurais qu'à te raccompagner.**

_Ne change pas de sujet._

**C'est toi qui parle de ces filles qui veulent t'assassiner, d'ailleurs elles te regardent encore.**

_Edward Cullen tu as grand intérêt à me dévoiler tes intensions._

**Sinon ?**

Je ne répondis pas pendant un long moment et il prit mes menaces au sérieux car il prit un autre morceau de papier pour pouvoir continuer de communiquer.

**Mon choix est fait.**

_Quel choix ?_

**J'ai choisi entre toi et ma profession.**

_??_

**Et je t'ai choisi toi.**

Je dus relire plusieurs fois sa phrase écrite d'une belle écriture manuscrite avant de pouvoir répondre.

_Moi je ne t'ai pas choisi._

**Ça viendra.**

_N'as-tu pas compris ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ?_

**Non !**

_Alors je le répète._

**Non !**

_Tu n'es pas celui qu'il me faut Edward !_

C'est ce qu'on verra.

Définis tes intentions.

Il ne répondit pas après cela et plia le papier pour le mettre dans se poche il se leva de sa chaise et alla aider cette pauvre Lauren avec son monologue. Le cours se termina trop rapidement et je passais les dernières minutes à envoyer des regards soupçonneux à Edward auxquels il me répondait par son sourire en coin.

_**Comment ça c'est ce qu'on verra ?**_

Après mon dernier cours j'allais à mon travail, toujours l'esprit torturé par les propos d'Edward. S'il croyait que j'allais tomber tête la première dans son plan perfide il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Arrivée au café, je mis mon tablier et m'armais de mon indispensable stylo/bloc note pour pouvoir prendre les commande, mais quelle fut ma surprise quand je m'avançais vers une tête cuivrée.

« Vous avez choisi, demandai-je par automatisme.

Oui, me répondit-il de son sourire en coin si craquant, je vais prendre un expresso et… la tarte du jour c'est quoi ?

Chocolat, pistache.

Très bien alors une part, s'il te plait.

Vous souhaitez autre chose ?

Non, merci ce sera tout, me répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait. »

Je pouvais lire la malice dans ses yeux tellement il était heureux de me voir ainsi stupéfaite de ma présence. J'avais bien failli lui crier dessus pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici mais m'étais retenue en présence des quelques étudiants présents dans le café.

Je lui servis rapidement sa commande pour ne plus avoir à faire attention à lui. C'était perdu d'avance car je sentais son regard sur moi à chaque instant. Mon service se terminait dans quelques minutes et le café ne comptait plus qu'Edward comme client. Il finit par partir en me laissant un gros pourboire et un petit mot.

_La tarte était très bonne j'espère que celle de demain sera de même, je crois que je vais vite prendre plaisir à venir ici tous les jours._

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Et quitter le café une fois mon service fini. Je marchais donc dans les rues de Londres pour rentrer enfin chez moi quand je le vis de nouveau. Il était adossé contre une Volvo grise, lunette de soleil sur le nez. Je levais pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes les yeux au ciel. Il me fixait.

« Je t'emmène quelque part, me demanda-t-il en me courant après.

Non merci, dis-je d'un geste de la main.

Mais j'insiste.

Et moi je tiens à marcher. »

Il passa alors son bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos pour me soulever du sol. Il me plaqua contre son torse.

« Non mais ça va pas, repose moi immédiatement Edward. »

Je m'extirpais de ses bras difficilement et commençais à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais. Il me rattrapa bien sûr et me mit sur son épaule tel un sac de patate. Je criais et frappais son dos mais il ne me lâcha pas avant d'être arrivé à sa voiture. Il était vraiment cinglé.

« T'es un grand malade tu sais, demandai-je au bord de l'hystérie. »

Je sais, sourit-il. »

Il ouvrit la porte de sa voiture pour que j'y entre, mais je n'en fis rien. Je lui tournais alors le dos et commençais à m'en aller.

« Isabella Swan, où comptes-tu aller ainsi ? »

Je ne répondis pas et je l'entendis me suivre. Je commençais alors à accélérer et puis à courir. J'entendais ses pas derrière moi. Je tournai au coin d'une rue pour me retrouver devant un immeuble où devait se trouver des appartements et j'entrais pour me cacher. Il surgit alors derrière moi et me plaque contre le mur. Il souriait heureux de son effet de surprise, j'étais pétrifiée. Il commença à rire et m'attrapa la main pour que je le suive à l'extérieur, ce que je fis sans rien dire, toujours sous l'effet de surprise. Il me fit entrer dans sa voiture mais je n'avais pas l'intention de rester ici. Mais il se pencha sur moi pour boucler ma ceinture et me murmurer à l'oreille : « Si tu essais de nouveau de courir je n'hésiterai pas à revenir te chercher. » Je fronçais les sourcils, plissais mes yeux et lui lançais un regard noir. Il sourit un fois de plus amusé.

**Avis ? Vous avez aimé ou pas en espérant toujours ne pas vous décevoir =)**

**J'espère que le nouvel Edward vous plait.**

**Nouveau personnage dans le chapitre suivant pour mettre un peu de piquant.**

**Un énormissime MERCI pour toutes vos reviews que je prends vraiment plaisir à lire.**

**Bisous**


	10. Chapter 10: Marchons à reculons!

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Vous reviews m'ont vraiment plu, j'ai vraiment aimé écrire le chapitre 9 et je suis heureuse de voir qu'il vous a à vous aussi plu.**

**Désolé pour le retard j'aurais du poster ce chapitre hier.**

**Bonne lecture !!**

Chapitre 10 :

_Mais il se pencha sur moi pour boucler ma ceinture et me murmurer à l'oreille : « Si tu essais de nouveau de courir je n'hésiterai pas à revenir te chercher. » Je fronçais les sourcils, plissais mes yeux et lui lançais un regard noir. Il sourit un fois de plus amusé._

Il fit le tour de la voiture pour se placer derrière le volant et démarrer la voiture. Je regardais par la fenêtre essayant de me remettre de ma frustration d'avoir été vaincue si facilement. Je laissais libre court à mon imagination concernant ses intentions, mais blasée de ne pas connaître les raisons de ce kidnapping je me tournais vers mon chauffeur que je surpris en train de me fixer intensément. Je détournais mon regard et fixais la route. Nous nous trouvions toujours dans Londres mais je ne sus dire où exactement.

« Où m'emmènes-tu, demandai-je.

C'est une surprise, répondit-il.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, soufflais-je exaspérée.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Rien.

Dis-moi ! Me pressa-t-il.

Non.

Bella, s'il te plait j'aimerai savoir à quoi tu penses.

Non ! M'emportai-je.

Si, Bella c'est important, me dit-il d'un ton sévère.

Ne peux-tu pas me laisser tranquille, criai-je. »

Il stoppa sa voiture sur le bas côté et coupa le contact. Je regardais autour de nous pour voir que nous étions près de Greenwich. Je le fixais et le vis resserrer sa prise autour du volant. Il fixait un point invisible devant lui.

« Non, répondit-il sur un ton calme sans me regarder.

Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

Et je ne te le donne pas, je te dis juste que ce que tu requiers, tu ne l'auras pas.

Ecoute Edward, je vais te dire sincèrement ce que je pense et ensuite tu me laisseras.

J'attends d'abord de t'entendre et je verrais par la suite.

Soit, soufflais-je.

Je t'écoute.

Cette histoire me dépasse.

Que veux-tu dire ?

J'ai beaucoup aimé la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble, mais tu n'es pas le premier homme avec qui je termine une soirée et tu ne seras surement pas le dernier. »

Je le vis desserrer minutieusement sa prise autour du volant pour ensuite le reprendre violemment, essayant de garder un self-control.

« Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir te revoir par la suite mais je l'aurais probablement fait si tu n'avais pas été mon professeur. Je pense que même si cette situation m'a bloqué au début, j'y ai trouvé un certain contentement de braver l'interdit. Je ne pense pas ressentir réellement quelque chose pour toi, Edward, le fait de vouloir quelque chose que je ne peux avoir m'a fait croire que je ressentais quelque chose qui n'était pas là. Mais je me suis rendue compte que je jouais trop dangereusement aussi bien pour moi que pour toi. Jouer avec ma vie, ce n'est pas grave en soi mais avec celle d'autrui, cela relate de l'égoïsme. C'est pourquoi je te demande à toi aussi de stopper ce jeu qui devient de plus en plus… stupide. »

Je tournai ma tête vers lui pour voir qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Alors tu t'es jouée de moi, tu m'as embrassé et est venue chez moi juste pour gagner à ton stupide… jeu, me dit-il. »

Je sentais de la colère pointer dans sa voix et il dit avec difficulté le dernier mot.

« Oui, avouai-je.

Et pleurer après m'avoir vu avec quelqu'un d'autre, cela relatait aussi de ton jeu ? »

Mon cœur eut un raté à l'évocation de ce moment, la trahison que j'avais ressenti alors que je ne voulais qu'une chose : Lui.

« J'avais bu et je me sentais outrée de perdre à ce jeu face à une adversaire qui venait juste d'entrer en course. Mais tu vois je suis bonne perdante, contrairement à mon habitude, et je décide de m'avouer vaincue en laissant tomber la partie.

Tout ce qui s'est passé n'était donc qu'un jeu ? Tu souhaitais uniquement gagner ? Le fait que je puisse éprouver quelque chose ne te serait pas venu à l'esprit ? S'énerva-t-il.

C'était juste le désir d'obtenir quelque chose qui ne t'est pas permis qui t'obsédait. »

Le silence plana durant un long moment et je pris l'initiative de sortir de l'habitacle où l'atmosphère était beaucoup trop tendue. Mais au moment où j'ouvris la portière et penchais mon corps vers l'extérieur, il saisit mon poignée et me fit rasseoir convenablement sur mon siège. Je le regardais perplexe. Il ferma ma portière, remit le contact et démarra. Pas un mot ne sortit de ma bouche, ni de la sienne d'ailleurs. Après quelques minutes de trajet, il se gara devant un restaurant. Il descendit du véhicule, fit le tour de celui-ci pour m'ouvrir la porte et me tendre la main. Je la lui saisis et il me fit sortir de l'auto. Après avoir refermé la portière derrière moi, il passa sa main derrière ma taille et me fit avancer dans le restaurant. Il m'emmena vers une table où se trouvaient Alice, Rosalie et Emmet. Il me fit asseoir et se plaça à mes côtés.

« Je suis heureuse que tu ais pu venir, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue avant, mais ça s'est fait à la dernière minute, s'enthousiasma Alice. »

_**De quoi me parlait-elle ?**_

Edward se pencha alors vers moi.

« Alice voulait que je t'amène avec nous au restaurant, me murmura-t-il.

Quand j'ai appris qu'Edward travaillait dans la même université où tu suis tes cours, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il pourrait t'emmener puisque je n'en avais pas le temps. J'ai eu quelques ennuis avec mon téléphone, mais j'espère que ça ne t'a pas dérangé qu'Edward s'en charge à ma place.

Non, souris-je.

C'est étrange que tu ne le connaisses pas, tu ne l'as pas en professeur, étant donné que tu suis une filière en médecine.

Bella suit mes cours de littérature.

Ah bon, s'étonna Alice, pourtant vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous connaître avant.

La surprise nous fait dire n'importe quoi, Bella n'a probablement pas voulu ébruiter le fait que son professeur était son voisin.

Pourquoi ? Questionna Alice.

Oh, tu sais, répondit Edward, il pourrait y avoir une certain ambigüité, une élève qui sort avec son prof, ce n'est pas bien vu.

Oui, répondit Alice, moi j'ai toujours trouvé ça excitant les relations prof-élèves, pas toi Bella. »

Je suivais la conversation, mais ne souhaitais pas intervenir, pas après ce qui s'était produit, c'est pourquoi quand Alice me demanda pareil chose, je m'étouffais presque dans mon verre.

« Tu y as déjà pensé, questionna Rose malicieuse.

Et toi Edward tu n'as jamais pensé à te taper une de tes élèves ? Insista Emmet.

La différence d'âge est souvent un problème, je n'ai jamais eu un faible pour un homme de dix ans mon ainé et encore rare sont les professeurs aussi jeunes, répondis-je en essayant de paraître calme pour pouvoir éviter que Edward réponde.

Et avec Edward, demanda Rosalie, il est à peine plus âgé que toi ?

Toute les filles du cours de littérature ne pense qu'à mettre Edward dans leur lit, il est donc normal que je n'excepte pas à cette règle, répondis-je.

Oh attention Edward, rit Emmet, ou Bella va te sauter dessus dans la soirée.

J'en doute, répondit Edward, elle n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à moi plus que les autres, elle n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de fille à mettre un homme chaque soir dans son lit, je suis sûr qu'elle les sélectionne minutieusement.

C'est vrai, dit Alice, depuis que nous sortons avec Bella, nous ne l'avons jamais vu rentrer avec un homme. »

La conversation commençait à prendre un tournant qui ne me plaisait guère.

« Oui, contrairement à toi, j'ai l'air d'une sainte ni touche Alice, répondis-je en riant.

Peut-être, ria-t-elle. »

La discussion tourna court et nous continuâmes à parler sans revenir sur ce sujet houleux pour Edward comme pour moi. A la fin du repas, Edward proposa de me ramener et nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot durant le trajet. Nous rentrions chacun dans notre appartement pour pouvoir aller dormir, mais un froid permanent s'était glissé entre lui et moi. J'avais agi de la meilleure façon dont j'avais pu en essayant de garder ma fierté et pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je ne voulais pas de cette relation, elle ne nous mènerait qu'à notre perte. Même s'il disait m'avoir choisi moi plutôt que sa profession je savais ce qui allait se passer, il aurait probablement perdu son travail quand nous aurions été découvert, il n'aurait plus jamais réussi à enseigner et même s'il m'avait moi, cela aurait été pendant combien de temps ? La perte de son emploi n'aurait amené que la culpabilité en moi et la souffrance pour nous deux. Essayer de s'aventurer dans une telle histoire ne nous mènerait nul part, c'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de mettre un terme à tout ceci et même si désormais je pouvais sentir dans son regard le dégoût, ceci était la meilleure chose à faire.

Une fois que j'arrivais de nouveau en cours de littérature le lendemain matin, Edward ne me regarda même pas, et à mon plus grand désespoir, ceci eut pour effet de me nouer la gorge. Heureusement la fin de l'heure arriva, je m'aperçus pourtant être la dernière à sortir. Quand je me levais de ma table, mon regard glissa vers la porte et une grande silhouette familière se tenait sur l'encadrement de celle-ci. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et me mis à courir dans sa direction après avoir poussé un cri hystérique.

**Désolé pour le retard.**

**Je sais que certains redescendrons de leur nuage avec ce chapitre qui nous fait faire un grand pas en arrière dans leur relation. Mais l'arrivée de Jacob va aussi permettre une grande avancée par la suite.**

**Toujours un grand remerciement pour vos reviews, je suis heureuse de voir que vous continuez de suivre ma fic'.**

**Bisous.**

**PS : Pour le prochain chapitre je ne dirais rien, je l'ai commencé et je veux voir si je peux le terminer ce soir.**


	11. Chapter 11: Jacob

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, je ne me lasse pas de les lire quand j'en ai le temps, mais pardonnez moi si je n'y réponds pas le temps est quelques chose qui me manque cruellement ces derniers jours.**

**Je suis désolée pour l'attente, le fait est que j'écris quand j'en ai le temps, car écrire c'est mon dada, mais c'est depuis peu que j'ose montrer enfin ce qui sort de mon imagination. Bon trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture. =)**

Chapitre 11 :

_Quand je me levais de ma table, mon regard glissa vers la porte et une grande silhouette familière se tenait sur l'encadrement de celle-ci. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et me mis à courir dans sa direction après avoir poussé un cri hystérique._

Je me jetai dans ses bras. Il m'avait énormément manqué.

« Jacob, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, lui demandai-je alors qu'il me rendait mon étreinte et embrassait mes cheveux.

Tu me manquais alors me voilà. »

Je le regardais dans les yeux et affichais un tendre sourire sur mes lèvres. Avec lui la peine n'avait jamais eu de place, il avait toujours été là pour moi depuis que nous nous connaissions et le voir de temps en temps alors que nous avions passé deux ans à vivre ensemble avait été fort difficile.

Je connaissais Jacob depuis mon année de seconde, il était mon correspondant américain. Lorsqu'on nous avait dit que nous devions aller dans l'état de Washington au lieu de la Mégalopolis ou de la Floride, nous avions tous été déçus, mais quand j'avais débarqué à La Push durant mes vacances de février, j'avais tout de suite oublié ma déception car je venais de rencontrer une personne extraordinaire. Finalement mes deux semaines là-bas avaient été beaucoup trop courtes et je rentrais chez moi le cœur lourd. Avec Jacob, nous étions restés en contact un maximum et c'est lui qui aux vacances d'été était venu en France. Il était devenu mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mais aucun autre lien ne s'était formé entre nous, nous avions donc convenu qu'il viendrait passer son année de première avec moi en France. Il resta durant deux ans avec moi et ce furent les deux plus belles années de ma vie. L'avoir près de moi me donner une confiance incroyable, celle que je n'avais jamais eu. Quand nous avions tous deux eu notre bac, Jacob qui ne souhaitait pas poursuivre dans des études supérieurs à cause de sa grande passion pour la mécanique automobile avait décidé de rentrer aux Etats-Unis pour faire une formation. Il avait été déçu de mon choix pour l'Angleterre. J'avais toujours montré une grande attirance pour la culture américaine mais après un voyage à Londres, j'étais tombée amoureuse de cette ville ainsi que de sa culture. Il aurait voulu que je le suive mais avait respecté mon choix. Il passa avec moi mes premières semaines à Londres et son départ me procura un manque que j'avais commencé à combler avec ces soirées dans les pubs. C'est à partir de là que j'avais commencé à développer une double personnalité. Mais depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward je n'avais plus besoin de ces soirées, ou du moins de ces mecs, il m'avait comme comblé ce trou béant qui s'était formé depuis que je ne voyais Jacob qu'une ou deux fois dans l'an. Notre dernière rencontre relatée de mon retour en France cet été et cela faisait presque deux mois que nous nous étions quittés, j'étais fort heureuse de sa surprise et ne pus m'empêcher de resserrer mon étreinte.

« Jake si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, dis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son épaule.

Toi aussi ma Belle, je n'en pouvais plus de ne plus te voir, surtout que t'avoir au téléphone devient bien compliqué, le décalage horaire est vraiment agaçant, me répondit-il en souriant. »

Il me prit alors par la taille et me caressa le dos, tout en m'embrassant la joue. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et je me retournai vers un Edward contrarié.

« Excusez moi d'interrompre de pareil retrouvailles mais j'aimerai fermer la salle si cela ne vous ennuie pas, dit Edward avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Non, excusez nous, nous allons y aller, répondit Jacob en passant son bras derrière ma taille pour m'emmener hors de la salle de classe. »

Je l'emmenai alors vers l'extérieur pour nous poster sur un banc et pouvoir discuter. Je ne vis pas l'heure tourner et je remarquais qu'il était temps que je parte à mon travail, j'avais déjà loupé ma dernière heure de cours, je ne pouvais pas ne pas aller au café. Je m'excusais auprès de Jacob et lui donnais les clefs pour qu'il puisse se rendre à mon appartement.

Une fois arrivée au café je revêtis ma tenue habituelle pour commencer mon service. J'inspecter la clientèle d'aujourd'hui pour remarquer qu'Edward était là. Je m'occupais d'abord des autres clients pour terminer par lui.

« Vous avez choisi, demandai-je.

Un expresso et la tarte du jour, s'il te plait. »

Il ne chercha pas à me parler d'avantage et une fois que je lui eus servi sa commande et qu'il l'eut terminé, il quitta le café.

Après mon service je rentrais chez moi directement, ayant hâte de retrouver Jacob pour pouvoir continuer de discuter. Une fois devant l'immeuble je croisais Alice.

« Salut, alors ça a été ta journée, lui demandai-je.

Non, pas trop d'ailleurs j'ai vraiment besoin de sortir pour me remonter le moral, me dit-elle abattue.

Oh Alice, ce soir je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit possible, j'ai un ami qui est de passage et…

Amène-le, s'il te plait, me coupa-t-elle en me faisant une moue à laquelle personne ne pouvait résister.

D'accord Alice mais tu me revaudras ça.

Aucun problème, on se dit 21 heures chez toi. »

J'acquiesçais et nous rejoignîmes chacune notre appartement.

En rentrant Jacob était en train de regarder la télé et c'est avec un immense sourire qu'il m'accueillit sur le canapé. Nous discutâmes jusqu'à ce qu'Alice arrive. Je n'étais pas prête alors je filais dans ma chambre pour me changer. Une fois de retour au salon, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jacob et Edward m'attendaient. Ce dernier affichait un air contrarié mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en soucier car Alice voulut que je lui présente mon ami.

« Les amis, je vous présente Jacob, mon meilleur ami, Jacob je te présente Alice, Rosalie, Emmet et Edward, dis-je en montrant tour à tour mes nouveaux amis.

Je ne savais pas que tu faisais des sorties avec ton prof, me sortit Jacob tout sourire.

Je ne te dis pas tout, dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

T'as intérêt à cracher le morceau Swan, me murmura-t-il. »

Je ris et nous nous décidions enfin à partir.

Le début de soirée au club se passa agréablement même si Edward avait décidé de ne pas desserrer les dents de la soirée. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil exaspérée par son comportement, puis Jacob me sortit de ma contemplation en apportant de quoi me désaltérer.

« Alors toi et Mr Le professeur, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Non, c'est terminé, murmurai-je en soupirant.

Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire.

C'est moi qui l'ai voulu. Je ne peux qu'approuver ma décision.

Des fois tu es vraiment stupide, me dit-il avant de se lever et de partir de nouveau vers le bar. »

Je soupirais de nouveau, certainement, je l'étais. Je me levais pour retourner sur la piste de danse, j'avais besoin de laisser ma frustration pour ce soir et une nuit en charmante compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal. Je scannais la foule du regard et mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward. Soudain je sentis une présence et un homme se pencher derrière moi.

« Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? Me murmura-t-il. »

Je me retournai pour le regarder. Il était agréable à regarder et son regard exprimait un réel intérêt pour moi et je me surpris à accepter. Nous nous installions au bar pour un verre et commencions à discuter. Je n'arrivai pas à être moi-même, la personne que j'étais lors de ces soirées habituellement reprenait le dessus. J'avais l'impression d'avoir changé de cette fille que j'étais, à coucher à droite et à gauche, il m'avait transformé et ça me bouffait. Car ce changement me rendait dépendante et je ne le voulais sous aucun prétexte. Aucune attache, ma famille et mes amis me suffisaient, je n'aimais pas me mettre à devoir éponger la souffrance que me procure une relation amoureuse à chaque fois. L'homme venait de poser une question mais je ne l'avais pas écouté, je me levais alors du bar et rejoignis mes amis ainsi qu'Edward qui avait du éponger pas mal de verres vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Je m'assis à ses côtés et le fixais du coin de l'œil, il se tourna vers moi glissant son regard dans le mien mais je restais là, plongée dans ses iris verts. Il caressa alors ma joue de sa main gauche et fit glisser sa main droite sur mon bras. Je frissonnais à son contact. Il rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, mais je ne fis toujours aucun mouvement. Au moment où il se pencha davantage de moi, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et alors que je fixais notre perturbateur, Edward lui me fixait moi. Je dégageais alors sa main de mon visage et me levais précipitamment vers la sortie du bar. Une fois dans les rues glaciales de Londres, je cherchais à l'aveuglette une cigarette et remarquais que mes mains tremblaient. J'eus beaucoup de difficultés à l'allumer vu l'état dans lequel j'étais. Cependant une fois que je m'apprêtais à m'engager sur le chemin du retour, on me saisit par le bras pour que je me claque sur un torse fort musclé. Et mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Mon dos collé à sa poitrine, il m'emprisonna les épaules de ses bras et glissa ses lèvres vers mon cou.

**Désolé de couper à un si bon moment mais je vous promet une suite dès le début de week end.**

**J'attends vos avis.**

**Bisous**


	12. Chapter 12: Je te veux moi non plus

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews elles me font énormément plaisir =)**

**Je vous avais promis un nouveau chapter ce weekend le voici ! Je pensais que tout le monde aurait compris de qui il s'agissait mais ça n'a pas été aussi évident que ça alors je vous laisse le découvrir. =)**

_Cependant une fois que je m'apprêtais à m'engager sur le chemin du retour, on me saisit par le bras pour que je me claque sur un torse fort musclé. Et mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Mon dos collé à sa poitrine, il m'emprisonna les épaules de ses bras et glissa ses lèvres vers mon cou._

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, alors qu'il traçait un chemin sur mon cou à l'aide de ses lèvres. Je gémis quand il vint emprisonner le lobe de mon oreille de ses lèvres. Je sentis un sourire se former sur son visage. Ses mains descendirent plus bas pour se poser sur ma taille et ramener mon bassin plus près du sien. Nos deux corps étaient collés. Ses mains se firent plus pressantes sur mes hanches alors que je penchais ma tête pour qu'il ait plus d'accès à mon cou. Il me poussa alors dans une ruelle adjacente et me plaqua violemment contre le mur. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres appréciant l'envie qu'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer, et le désir que je percevais dans ses yeux maintenant devenus noir me firent exprimer un contentement que je n'aurai pas du avoir. Se sentir désirée était bien trop bon. Il quitta mes yeux pour repartir à l'attaque de mon cou. Mes mains restées inertes jusqu'à maintenant commencèrent alors à se glisser dans son dos, en remontant vers sa nuque. Il quitta mon cou pour se jeter sur mes lèvres. Nos langues se rencontrèrent rapidement, nous lançant dans un baiser passionnée qui devint vite brutal. Je ne savais ce qu'il voulait me faire parvenir mais je sentis presque le désespoir dans ses actes.

Ce n'est pas bien ! Répétait inlassablement une voix dans ma tête. Je me figeai alors.

Qu'étais-je en train de faire ?

Il dut sentir que je ne réagissais plus à ses actions car ses lèvres se firent plus pressantes sur les miennes. Il se dégagea alors de moi pour me fixer un long moment dans les yeux.

Le doute m'envahissait. J'étais perdue, pour la première fois depuis des années, je me retrouvais vide de sens. Je n'arrivais plus à prendre une décision.

Il ne sembla pas content de ce qu'il lisait en moi car il emprisonna mes mains redevenues inertes dans l'une des siennes pour les relever au dessus de ma tête. Il pressa son corps contre le mien afin que je sois collée au mur et m'embrassa passionnément avec un grand désespoir. Je ne lui rendis pas son baiser toujours dans mes songes et je l'entendis grognais de mécontentement. Il lâcha alors mes poignées et attrapa mes cuisses pour que je passe mes chevilles derrière sa taille. Il plongea alors son nez dans mes cheveux pour les respirer et approcha sa bouche près de mon oreille.

« Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi Bella, laisse moi te montrer à qu'elle point je t'aime, me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Juste du sexe, dis-je sans m'en rendre compte j'avais pensé à voix haute.

Juste du sexe, répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

Juste du sexe, répétai-je, pas de sentiments. »

Il me relâcha alors et dégagea son corps du mien, comme choqué par mes propos.

« Pas de sentiment, redis-je à nouveau. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est tout ce que je peux te donner, expliquai-je. »

Il fit un pas en arrière, perplexe, des rides se formaient entre ses yeux. Il sembla en colère soudain. Puis il refit un pas en arrière avant de quitter la ruelle.

J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur froid avant de laisser glisser mes yeux vers le ciel dont les nuages ne permettaient pas la possibilité de voir les étoiles. J'emprisonnai mes bras de mes mains alors que mon esprit restait vide de toutes pensés cohérentes. Je fermais les yeux alors que des pas se firent entendre dans la ruelle, mon cœur se serra et mon rythme cardiaque repartit de plus belle. J'ouvrais les yeux sur un Edward furieux. Je fronçais les sourcils et restais perplexe à mon tour.

Il s'avança vers moi pour me plaquait violemment contre le mur et s'emparait de mes lèvres, il força le barrage de mes dents pour que nos langues se rencontrent dans un ballet érotique, j'eus à peine le temps de m'en satisfaire qu'il coupa court à notre baiser.

« Que du sexe, dit-il, mais pas ici. »

Il se mit alors à sucer la peau de mon cou pour y laisser une marque.

« Je te veux et je prendrai ce que tu me donneras. »

Il partit de nouveau et je le regardais s'éloigner de moi alors qu'il me laissait là en manque de lui.

Je mis un long moment à quitter la ruelle.

_**Mais qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je dit ? Qu'avais-je déclenché ?**_

Mes pas se faisaient tout seuls, je ne savais pas s'il était bon que je rentre de suite. Me retrouver chez moi face aux questions qui hantaient mon esprit. Jacob allait vouloir que je lui explique, que je lui raconte, il allait désapprouver ce genre de situation. Je soupirais et commençais à arpenter les rues Londoniennes à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Je ne sais combien de temps je marchais mais je finis par atterrir devant mon immeuble. Je restais un certain temps devant la porte de celui-ci fumant quelques clopes qui je le pensais m'aurait permis de décompresser mais ça n'y fit rien.

Je finis par rentrer chez moi et Jacob dormait déjà. J'allais me coucher en me laissant tomber sur le lit. Ma nuit fut beaucoup trop agitée et je ne réussis pas à fermer l'œil une seule minute.

Le lendemain je fis en sorte de partir tôt vers la fac pour ne pas avoir à parler à Jacob, j'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée pour cela. J'eus beaucoup de difficultés à réussir à tenir le coup durant ma matinée, d'ailleurs sans Jasper mon binôme, je n'aurais jamais réussi à rester éveiller pendant les cours.

Après le repas je me dirigeai donc vers mon cours de littérature exténuée par mon manque de fatigue. Je me glissai dans la salle, m'asseyant à côté de Lili. Elle remarqua mon air fatigué et me demanda quel en étaient les raisons. Je répondis en mettant cela sur le dos d'une insomnie due au stress. Le cours commença et je perdis vite le fil.

Un souffle chaud sur mon cou me fit revenir à la réalité. Je me réveillais en sursaut pour m'apercevoir que je me trouvais toujours dans la salle de littérature. Tous les élèves avaient déserté le cours et je me retrouvais donc seule dans cette pièce. Je sentis de nouveau un souffle chaud sur mon cou et tournai la tête vers un Edward au regard moqueur.

« Alors maintenant tu t'endors pendant les cours, suis-je si ennuyeux que ça ? Me demanda-t-il. »

Je ne sus quoi répondre et étouffais un bâillement. Il sourit de nouveau avant de se placer derrière mon dos et de dégager mes cheveux de mon épaule. Il embrassa alors celle-ci et je frissonnais à son contact. Je fus alors tout d'un coup réveillée. Et il fit glisser ses mains le long de mes bras. Ses lèvres tracèrent un chemin entre mon cou et ma mâchoire, puis il vint caresser délicatement mes lèvres. Il attrapa alors mes épaules pour me mettre debout et me faire mettre face à lui. Je sentis mes jambes rentrer en contact avec le bureau et il reprit possession de mes lèvres. Ses mains passèrent sous mon T-shirt pour me le retirer.

« J'ai envie de toi, me murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, là maintenant et ici. »

Il me souleva alors pour que je sois assise sur la table et s'empara brutalement de mes lèvres.

**Sadique ??**

**Je vous promets une suite dans la semaine dès que le temps me le permet.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre**

**Bisous =)**


	13. Chapter 13: Untouched

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Je vous avais promis un chapitre dans la semaine, et je suis navrée qu'il n'arrive que maintenant, mais vendredi n'est-ce pas encore dans la semaine? Pour le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas, tout dépend de mon temps, j'espère très bientôt.**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews qui me font bien rire pour la plupart. Allez bonne lecture. =)**

Chapitre 13: Untouched

_Je ne sus quoi répondre et étouffais un bâillement. Il sourit de nouveau avant de se placer derrière mon dos et de dégager mes cheveux de mon épaule. Il embrassa alors celle-ci et je frissonnais à son contact. Je fus alors tout d'un coup réveillée. Et il fit glisser ses mains le long de mes bras. Ses lèvres tracèrent un chemin entre mon cou et ma mâchoire, puis il vint caresser délicatement mes lèvres. Il attrapa alors mes épaules pour me mettre debout et me faire mettre face à lui. Je sentis mes jambes rentrer en contact avec le bureau et il reprit possession de mes lèvres. Ses mains passèrent sous mon T-shirt pour me le retirer._

_- « J'ai envie de toi, me murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, là maintenant et ici. »_

_Il me souleva alors pour que je sois assise sur la table et s'empara brutalement de mes lèvres._

Je fixais inquiète la porte de la salle effrayée par le fait d'être surprise. Edward dut suivre mon regard car il ajouta: _« Ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai fermée. »_

Il repris alors possession de mes lèvres avec une grande ardeur. Je sentais mon bas ventre s'enflammer à cause du désir qui s'immisçait en moi.

Je passais alors mes mains sous son T-shirt avide de profiter de son corps qui me rendait tellement folle. Je lui retirais alors que lui faisait glisser ses lèvres sur tout mon torse. Il s'attarda sur ma poitrine un moment en suçant le peu de peau non recouverte de mon soutien-gorge. Il me le retira pour pouvoir prendre entre ses lèvres mes tétons durcis par le plaisir. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres et il commença à mordiller le bout de mes seins. Je penchais la tête en arrière et me cambrais sous son contact. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux.

Il descendit alors sa main vers le bouton de mon jean et me souleva d'un bras pour me retirer mon vêtement de sa main libre. Je ne quittais pas son regard. Il semblait concentré et quand il plongea ses yeux d'un vert émeraude dans les miens je ne pus que sentir mon bas ventre s'enflammer davantage.

Il descend alors vers celui-ci qui ne réclame que Lui. Et il retire mon dernier vêtement il me regarde malicieusement avant de se plonger vers mon intimité. Il plaque alors ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'avancer d'un coup brut au bord de la table. Il remonte vers moi et se penche au dessus de moi m'obligeant à m'allonger sur la table. Il approche ses lèvres de mon oreille.

_- « Tu sais ce qui est mieux que de jouir avec une personne, me demanda-t-il d'une voix suave presque inaudible, c'est de la faire jouir et de la regarder en sachant que c'est juste par ce qu'on lui procure. »_

Je déglutis péniblement et lui lançais un regard affolé quand je le vis descendre vers mon intimité.

Je me cambrais et un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres quand sa bouche vint à l'encontre de mon intimité. Sa langue vint alors se glisser entre mes lèvres intimes et ça ne fit qu'accentuer toutes les sensations que je ressentais et les gémissements qui m'échappaient. Sa langue se fit plus pressante et il effectua des va et vient dans ma vagin. Je rejetais ma tête alors que je le sentis venir placer son pouce sur mon clitoris. Il effectua des cercles sur celui-ci et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que j'arrive à mon paroxysme. Un orgasme violent me frappa et je laissais retomber mon corps sur la table alors qu'Edward se relevais vers moi.

Je reprenais ma respiration et quand il approcha son visage du mien je le pris en coupe entre mes mains. Pour lui glisser à l'oreille un merci d'une voix suave. Son fameux sourire en coin réapparu sur son visage.

Il m'empoigna alors fermement par les hanches et me fit me mettre debout. Il me poussa sur le mur du fond. Je baissais les yeux vers son entre jambe pour remarquer qu'il était fortement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Je m'affairais alors à déboutonner son jean qu'il enleva à l'aide de ses pieds après avoir retirer ses chaussures. Je m'abaissais alors pour que mon visage se retrouve face à son boxer.

Je laissais glissais ma main sur celui-ci et il pencha la tête en arrière à mon contact. Je passais mes doigts sous l'élastique de son sous vêtement et le fis glisser le long de ses jambes. J'empoignais son membre gonflé par le désir qu'il éprouvait et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il m'attrapa alors fermement par les épaules pour me faire mettre face à lui et me claque contre le mur. Il s'empara de mes cuisses alors que je nouais mes chevilles autour de sa taille.

Il me pénétra alors d'un coup de rein violent alors que nous gémissions tous deux. Nous restions à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux un moment appréciant l'instant présent. J'avais l'impression de me sentir entière avec lui et une expression se cachait sous son regard mais je ne réussis pas à percevoir laquelle.

Il commença alors ses va et vient en donnant un rythme de plus en plus soutenu.

J'étais au bord de mon paroxysme quand une chanson résonna dans ma tête, _Untouched._

_Untouched, __**Intacte**_

_I go ooo ooo you go ahh ahh, (__**Je vais OOO OOO vous allez ahh ahh) **_

_La la la la, la la la la, (__**La la la la la la la la )**_

_I can la la la la la la, (__**Je peux la la la la la la)**_

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want, don't stop. (__**Je veux veux veux faire faire faire ce que je veux, ne t'arrête pas)**_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got, (__**Donne, donne, donne m'en)**_

_Cuz I can't wait wait wait any more more. (__**Je ne peux plus attendre d'avantage)**_

_« Je vais venir, me dit-il d'une voix rauque, viens avec moi. »_

Il glissa alors sa main entre nos deux corps pour faire des cercle sur mon clitoris et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que mon orgasme arrive. Je voulus crier ma jouissance mais Edward vint alors plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mon vagin se resserra autour de son membre et je le sentis venir à son tour en moi. Je laissais tomber ma tête sur son épaule.

Nous restions quelques longues minutes ainsi en nous regardant dans les yeux. Et il se retira de moi en me reposant délicatement sur mes pieds.

Il me prit par la main pour me faire asseoir sur l'une des tables pour m'aider à me rhabiller tout en s'activant lui aussi à cette tâche. Une fois que nos deux corps furent vêtus, il me glissa un merci à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser tendrement d'un chaste baiser et de quitter la salle.

_**Dans quoi m'étais-je mise?**_

Trop de sentiments se chamboulaient dans ma tête, qu'étais-je en train de faire, je m'étais promis d'arrêter de jouer mais je continuer, alors que je connaissais les conséquences de tout cela, mais elles n'étaient pas pour moi, c'était lui qui allait en payer le prix fort. Je voulais seulement l'avoir près de moi. Pourquoi m'étais-je compliquée la vie? Non la vraie question était:

_**Pourquoi étais-je si conne?**_

Je ne savais plus ce qui était raisonnable ou pas, ce que je devais choisir, mon amoureux, car oui j'étais indéniablement amoureuse de Lui, ou écouter cette fichue raison qui me criait d'arrêter. Je jouais avec le feu mais la seule chose que je me répétais c'était:

_**Et Alors?**_

_**Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'avoir?**_

C'est alors que la chanson résonna de nouveau dans ma tête comme pour refléter mon état d'esprit.

_Don't even talk about the consequence, (__**Ne parlons pas des conséquences)**_

_Cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me, (__**En ce moment tu es la seule chose qui compte pour moi)**_

_And I don't give a what they say or what they think, think. (__**Et je me moque de ce qu'ils disent ou de ce qu'ils pensent, pensent)**_

_Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind. (__**Car tu es le seul qui est dans mon esprit)**_

Je ne voulais pas le perdre, je le voulais avec moi, à mes côtés.

_I'll never ever let you leave me. (__**Je ne te laisserai jamais me quitter)**_

_I'll try to stop time forever, __**(J'essaierai de stopper le temps pour toujours)**_

_Never wanna hear you say goodbye. __**(Jamais, je ne veux t'entendre me dire au revoir)**_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much, __**(Je me sens tellement intacte et je te veux tellement)**_

_That I just can't resist you, __**(Que je ne peux juste pas te résister)**_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you. __**(Ce n'est pas assez pour dire que tu me manques)**_

_I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow, __**(Je me sens tellement intacte en ce moment, j'ai tellement besoin de toi qu'importe comment)**_

_I can't forget you, __**(Je ne peux t'oublier)**_

_Goin' crazy from the moment I met you. __**(Devenant folle à partir du moment où je t'ai rencontré)**_

_Untouched. (__**Intacte)**_

_And I need you so much, __**(Et j'ai tellement besoin de toi)**_

_See you, breathe you, __**(Te regarder, te sentir)**_

_I want to be you, (__**Je veux être avec toi)**_

_Ah la la la, ah la la la, __**(Ah la la la, ah la la la)**_

Qu'importe le temps que cela prendrai-je ferai tout pour que nous puissions être ensemble qu'importe les conséquences, je voulais nous laisser une chance.

_You can take take take take take time time, __**(Tu peux prendre prendre… du temps temps)**_

_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life, __**(Pour vivre vire la manière dont tu vas vivre ta vie)**_

_Give me, give me, give me all of you, __**(Donne moi, donne moi, donne moi tout de toi)**_

_Don't be scared, of seeing through the loneliness. (__**N'ai pas peur de voir à travers la solitude)**_

_I want it more more more, __**(Je veux plus plus plus)**_

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right, __**(Ne pas même penser ce qui est vrai ou faux, ou faux ou vrai)**_

_Cuz in the end it's only you and me, __**(A la fin c'est seulement toi et moi)**_

_And no one else is going to be around, __**(Et personne ne sera présent)**_

_To answer all the questions left behind,__** (Pour répondre à toutes les questions laissées derrière)**_

_And you and I are meant to be, __**(Et toi et moi sommes censé être)**_

_So even if the world falls down today, __**(Donc même si le monde tombe aujourd'hui)**_

_You still got me to hold you up up, __**(Tu m'as toujours pour te maintenir)**_

_And I would never let you down down, __**(Et je ne pourrais jamais te laisser tomber)**_

La seule chose dont j'aurais du me soucier, c'était qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui que j'étais moi-même et avec qui j'avais envie d'être.

_Untouched, __**(Intacte)**_

_Untouched, __**(Intacte)**_

_Untouched, __**(Intacte)**_

_Ah la la la Ah la la la, __**(Ah la la la, ah la la la)**_

_Untouched, __**(Intacte)**_

_Ah la la la Ah la la la, __**(Ah la la la, ah la la la)**_

_Untouched, __**(Intacte)**_

_Untouched, __**(Intacte)**_

_Untouched, __**(Intacte)**_

_Untouched, __**(Intacte)**_

_Untouched, __**(Intacte)**_

_Untouched, __**(Intacte)**_

J'entendais parfaitement la chanson se terminer dans ma tête avec ses violons alors que ma décision était prise et que je venais enfin de réaliser ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps.

Je le voulais à mes côtés.

Je sortis de la salle de littérature en faisant attention de ne pas être vue et me dirigeai jusqu'à mon travail. Un sourire niais plaqué sur mon visage. L'un de ses sourires que l'on n'arrive pas à enlever, celui qui vous trahi toujours sur vos intentions.

D'ailleurs c'Est-ce qui se passa quand j'arrivai dans le café et que Jacob me sortit de mes songes.

_« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris bêtement? »_

Je m'installais alors en face de lui en me laissant tomber lacement sur une chaise. Je posais mon menton dans la paume de ma main en soupirant d'aise.

Je sentais le regard insistant de Jacob sur moi alors que je l'ignorais totalement.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et l'Homme de mes rêves pénétra dans la salle en s'asseyant à la place qui semblait être devenue celle qu'il gagnerait tous les jours après ses cours. Je le regardais alors du coin de l'œil et Jacob se retourna pour regarder Edward et m'observer ensuite curieux.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, me demanda-t-il. »_

Je me levais alors de ma place.

_« Si tu savais, soufflais-je. »_

Puis je lui ébouriffais les cheveux et allais revêtir mon tablier pour m'occuper de mes clients.

**J'attends vos avis avec une grande impatience,**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus,**

**Encore un grand merci**

**Bisous =)**


	14. Chapter 14: Déclaration

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un grand merci à toutes vos reviews comme d'habitude je ne m'en lasse pas**

**Toujours en espérant vous faire plaisir **

**Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 14:

Après mon service, j'étais rentrée chez moi toujours avec ce sourire niais sur le visage et Jacob à mes côtés qui m'observait d'un regard curieux. Je finis par passer à l'interrogatoire et mon meilleur ami se passionna pour mon histoire. Il me révéla que lui quand il avait été au début de ses études au lycée avait eu un faible pour une de ses professeures, mais que contrairement à moi il ne s'était rien passé. Je secouais la tête d'exaspération devant la tête qu'il affichait. Il était perdu dans ses esprits le même air niais que le mien.

La semaine passa rapidement et Jacob dut rentrer chez lui.

Durant cette semaine, j'avais eu le loisir d'avoir le corps d'Edward collé au mien dans de nombreuses situations. Je soupirais d'aise à ses souvenirs, et ce n'était que le début, mais je ne comptais pas en rester là, je voulais aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin.

Edward et moi avons particulièrement bien développé le « juste du sexe ». Malgré tout j'avais l'impression de percevoir bien plus dans nos gestes. Nous avions testé pas mal d'endroits différents, les lieux publics essentiellement. Mais je n'en étais pas satisfaite, après nos moments de pur sexe, chacun repartait de son côté alors que j'aurais aimé partager autre chose avec lui. Je soupirais complètement exaspérée par moi-même, et par ses foutues règles que j'avais instaurées.

J'étais en cours de biologie et mes soupirs incessant alertèrent mon voisin qui me fixait intensément.

_« Que se passe-t-il Bella, tu ne suis rien du cours, me demanda Jasper mon binôme favori. »_

Je le fixais à mon tour, je suis certaine que la détresse pouvait se lire dans mon regard, je n'avais toujours émis aucun plan pour faire avancer la relation entre Edward et moi. Et bien entendue l'idiote que j'étais ce retrouvait dans cette situation par sa faute. C'est moi qui avais instauré ces règles c'était à moi de les retirer.

_**Alors pourquoi ce fichu doute?**_

Je n'avais que quelques mots à dire pour que la relation que je souhaitais se mette en place. Mais bien entendu j'étais trop lâche; beaucoup trop. De nouveau un soupir.

Jasper recommença à me scruter attendant probablement que je lui réponde, j'étais blasée par moi-même voilà tout trop peureuse que je suis.

La cloche sonna et cela signifia la fin de ma journée de cours. Je sortis de la classe toujours dans une transe. Jasper me suivait soucieux.

_« Bella?? Ouh Ouh ? Ca va? »_

Je le regardais le regard empli de doute. Et tentais d'acquiescer sans grand résultat.

Jasper avait été l'un de mes seuls véritables amis à l'université. Il suivait les mêmes cours que moi. Il était quelqu'un de très effacé, qui ne souhaitait pas se faire remarqué, le genre de personne que j'étais moi-même dans mon quotidien. Mais il avait aussi ce côté qui vous force à vouloir tout lui raconter parce que jamais il ne vous jugera. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble à réviser mais ce n'était pas comme avec Jacob. Malgré tout l'envie de tout lui racontait me tiraillait.

Jasper me suivait toujours alors que je me dirigeais vers mon boulot. Une fois dans celui-ci, il s'installa à une des tables attendant que je le rejoigne.

Bien entendu une tête cuivrée ne m'échappa pas. Je servis alors mon carmant professeur avant mes autres clients pour ensuite pouvoir rejoindre mon ami à sa table.

Je posais ma tête sur mes bras et essayais de ne pas réfléchir. Je sentais le regard inquiet de Jasper.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi avant de cracher le morceau.

_« As-tu déjà eu l'impression de savoir que tu fais quelque chose de mal mais que tu n'arrives pas à maitriser parce que tu en as trop envie? »_

Jasper acquiesça.

_« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, dois-je continuer à faire ce que je souhaite, ou bien redevenir une personne raisonnable? _

_Tout dépend ce qui te rend la plus heureuse?_

_N'est-ce pas égoïste de penser qu'à son bien être?_

_Bella, les cours de sciences humaines te montent trop à la tête? »_

Je soupirais toujours blasée.

_« Peut-être, mais si je n'étais pas la seule impliquée, si j'entrainais quelqu'un dans ma chute en voulant absolument trouver le bonheur? _

_Si tu m'expliquais la situation Bella au lieu de tourner autour du pot, je pourrais plus facilement t'aider._

_Oui, tu as raison mais pas ici, tu n'as qu'à venir manger à la maison, soirée dvd ça te tente? »_

Jasper acquiesça en me laissant terminer mon service. Après celui-ci nous rentrâmes ensemble chez moi.

La soirée se déroula bien et après de longues hésitations je racontais tout à Jasper, j'avais une confiance aveugle en lui. Il parut surpris au premier abord mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Mais à ma plus grand stupéfaction, il ne me dit pas d'arrêter mais de faire ce que je voulais vraiment, quelques en soient les conséquences si ça en valait le coût.

Après une comédie regardé sur le canapé armés de pot de crème glacée, Jasper finit par rentrer chez lui.

Je m'installais alors sur le sol à fixer intensément le plafond à la recherche de réponses. Comme si il allait me les apporter. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi avant de me décider à me lever.

Je me dirigeais vers ma porte d'entrer hésitant nombre de fois à tourner la poignée. Et quand je parvins enfin à me décider je tombais sur un Edward assis sur les escaliers qui menaient aux appartements de l'étage supérieur.

Il avait la tête entre ses mains et semblait perplexe. Je fermais alors sans bruit la porte dans mon dos pour m'approcher à pas feutrés de mon voisin.

Je m'accroupis pour me tenir à sa hauteur. J'attrapais alors ses mains dans les miennes et il leva ses yeux verts perçant vers moi. Une ride s'était formé au milieu de son front et je n'eus pu empêcher mon cœur de se serrer en le voyant ainsi.

J'avais peur que ceci soit le résultat de tout ce qui se passait entre nous.

Je me relevais alors et lâchais ses mains.

_« Qu'est-ce qui te rend ainsi? Demandai-je._

_Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler._

_J'aimerai que tu m'en parles pourtant._

_Non, sa voix avait claqué. »_

Mon cœur se serra sous sa réponse et je ne pus empêcher ma vue de se brouiller sous les larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à faire leur apparition.

La pression de ses derniers jours me rendait davantage vulnérable et je détestais ça. Un sanglot m'échappa.

Il releva alors précipitamment son visage vers le mien et je me pressais de retrouver mon appartement alors que lui se relevais à son tour. Je réussis à pénétrer dans mon appartement en refermant la porte juste devant lui.

Je me laissais alors glisser sur la porte et me retrouvais jambes repliaient contre la poitrine bras croisés en train de verser silencieusement mes larmes. Mes quelques sanglots m'échappèrent malgré tout.

_« Pourquoi pleure-tu. »_

Je ne répondis pas, pauvre lâche que j'étais. Mais lui ne laissa pas tomber.

_« Ouvre moi. »_

Je restais silencieuse alors que je le sentais tourner en rond derrière la porte. J'entendis alors un poing s'abattre sur la porte et un corps se laisser tomber à terre.

Mon cœur eut un raté.

_« Belle, je t'en pris ouvre moi._

_Non, lachai-je avec une voix trahissant beaucoup trop mes émotions. »_

Je pestais contre moi. Je le sentis s'adosser lui aussi à la porte avec un gros soupir.

_« Très bien tu voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas? Me demanda-t-il._

_Oui, murmurrai-je peu sûre qu'il m'ait entendu. »_

Je l'entendis prendre une grande respiration avant de se lancer.

_« Tu as peut-être remarqué que j'étais quelqu'un de possessif, et bien je suis quelqu'un de vraiment jaloux et le fait que tu ne veuilles pas me donner plus que du sexe me rend encore plus inquiet, car j'ai peur que tu donnes tes sentiments à quelqu'un d'autre, et que je fais tout cela pour rien, car jamais tu ne seras à moi. Alors te voir avec un autre homme me met dans tous mes états et ça me rend envieux. J'ai peur de te perdre à chaque instant car je ne sais pas ce qui trotte dans ta tête donc je ne sais pas ce que tu veux vraiment. Alors je t'en pris ne me laisse pas de raison de douter. »_

Il appuya sa tête contre la porte tout en soupirant. Les larmes coulaient davantage sur mes joues toutefois je réussis à lui répondre. Un oui inaudible sortit de ma bouche sans que je sois vraiment consciente de ce que je disais.

_« Peux-tu m'ouvrir Bella, s'il te plait j'aimerai maintenant savoir pourquoi toi tu ne vas pas bien, ça m'inquiète. »_

Je restais un moment à peser le pour et le contre mais alors que les contres prenaient avantage sur les pours, je me levais et ouvris la porte sur un Edward avec un sourire tordu sur le visage.

Il se releva précipitamment pour m'encercler de ses bras puissants desquels j'aurais voulu être prisonnière pour l'éternité.

Il essuya alors mes larmes de son pouce avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

Et sans que je m'y attende, il passa un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos après avoir refermé la porte d'un coup de pied pour me porter jusqu'au canapé. Il me fit asseoir sur ce dernier et vint me rejoindre après m'avoir apporté un verre d'eau.

Il attendit que je boive mon verre avant de le poser sur la table basse devant nous et ensuite de m'enfermer dans une étreinte.

Il caressa mes cheveux alors que je posais ma tête sur son torse.

Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne telle une chose fragile.

_« Bella qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »_

Je ne répondis pas, je dessinais inlassablement des cercles sur son torse. J'étais perdue dans la contemplation de son torse, peu désireuse de me lancer dans cette conversation.

_**T'es vraiment trop lâche!**_

_« Bella dis moi, me supplia-t-il d'une voix de velours qui me faisait tellement craqué. »_

Je relevais alors les yeux vers lui et laissais mes prunelles le scruter. Il fronça les sourcils et cette ride que je détestais se dessina sur son front, je levais alors ma main pour la faire partir et il arrêta de froncer les sourcils. Je pris son visage en coupa avant de poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il éloigna alors son visage du mien pour prendre un air sévère.

_« Bella, répéta-t-il avec un ton de reproche. »_

Je me jetais alors de nouveau sur ses lèvres, voulant à tout prix éviter la conversation. Il me repoussa de nouveau mais après plusieurs attaques de ma part, il finit par lâcher les armes. C'est lui qui vint alors à l'attache de mes lèvres après avoir grogné de mécontentement contre son manque de détermination face à moi.

Le baiser devint vite passionné et nos mains devinrent baladeuses. J'explorais son corps alors qu'il explorait le mien. Nous ressentir vite le besoin de nous débarrasser de nos vêtement. Mais alors que mes mains essayèrent de déboutonner le chemise d'Edward, celui-ci me reprit dans ses bras pour me mener jusqu'à ma chambre.

Il m'allongea sur mon lit avant de hisser son corps au dessus du mien.

Il glissa son nez dans mes cheveux pour que sa bouche frôle mon oreille.

_« Je sais que tu doutes Bella, me murmura-t-il, mais laisse moi te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi. »_

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser mille et une questions sur ses propos, que ses lèvres attaquèrent mon cou avec une douceur extrême qui me firent un effet dévastateur, jusqu'à ce que j'en perde la raison.

Mais mes mains elles, comme d'instinct se mirent à retirer sa chemise. Lui m'enleva mon T-shirt et mon jean d'une lenteur qui ne me plaisait pas. Il rit devant ma impatience et me murmura un patience au creux de l'oreille. Il s'attaqua à chouchouter chaque parcelle de ma peau alors que mes mains explorèrent son dos.

Il était en train de laisser une marque sur mon cou alors que je protestais. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_« Que fais-tu Edward? »_

Il fit une tête d'ange.

_« Je voulais te laisser un souvenir, murmura-t-il._

_Ou plutôt me marquer? Questionnai-je. »_

Il afficha un air tel un enfant pris en flagrant délit. Je le fis alors pivoter pour me retrouver au dessus de lui et lui lançais un regard de victoire quand j'eus moi-même laisser ma marque sur son cou. Je souris face à l'ovale rouge qui se formait sur sa peau.

_« Hey! Protesta-t-il, essayant de reprendre sa place initial._

_C'est mon tour Edward, de te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi. »_

J'embrassais alors son torse et commençais ensuite à mordiller ses tétons. Je l'entendis grogner alors qu'il avait plongé ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Ma bouche descendit alors d'une lenteur extrême jusqu'à son nombril pour lui faire connaître l'attente que j'avais subit quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je déboutonnais alors son jean pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes et l'envoyer valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mon visage tomba juste en face de son entre jambe et il semblait beaucoup trop à l'étroit dans son boxer. Je passais mes doigts sous l'élastique pour le lui retirer à son tour. Je fixais son membre durci par le plaisir avec envie et alors que je m'apprêtais à y déposer mes lèvres, Edward remit mon visage au niveau du sien et il affichait un air réprobateur.

J'empoignais alors son aine de ma petite main et Edward pencha la tête en arrière à mon contact. Je descendis alors mon visage vers son entre jambe, mais Edward me ramena de nouveau face à lui. Ses yeux me scrutaient intensément.

_« Tu es sûre, me demanda-t-il. »_

Pour toute réponse je l'embrassais passionnément. Je recommençais alors ma descente. Une fois mon visage face à sa virilité je passais ma langue sur mes babines puis commençais alors à le lécher en enroulant ma langue tout autour. Je fis alors des va et vient dans ma bouche alors qu'Edward me guidait avec ses mains qu'il avait glissait dans mes cheveux. Je le pris un peu plus dans ma bouche et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Bella, … Je vais…, dit-il avec difficulté. »

Je m'effectuais alors davantage à ma tâche heureuse de le voir empli de plaisir grâce à moi et d'essayer de faire ce qu'il m'avait appris l'autre jour, soit donner du plaisir était bien plus jouissif que d'en prendre. Mais à peine voulus-je le voir à son paroxysme, qu'il m'empoigna fermement les épaules pour me faire revenir à sa hauteur.

_« Pas ça Bella, murmura-t-il difficilement. »_

Ses yeux noircis par le désir m'enflammèrent. Il se remit alors sur moi et retira le reste de mes vêtement sans se faire attendre cette fois-ci. Il me pénétra alors d'un coup de rein et un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa. Il accéléra ses coups de rein alors que je m'approchais à grands pas de mon paroxysme. Les yeux d'Edward en quittèrent pas les miens. Mon orgasme me frappa alors qu'Edward me pénétra encore plus profondément. Edward vint juste après moi et le voir à son paroxysme était tout bonnement merveilleux.

Il se laissa retomber sur moi en prenant soin de ne pas m'écraser.

Il se retira de moi et me murmura un merci.

Puis il vint m'encercler de ses bras alors que je me laissais aller dans les bras de Morphée.

J'ouvrais les yeux alors que je sentis qu'on me caressait les cheveux. Edward plongea son nez dans mes cheveux et son souffle chaud me caressa le cou. Je refermais les yeux doucement pour retomber dans un sommeil profond mais juste avant que celui-ci m'emporte dans mes songes, je sentis Edward glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille.

_« Je t'aime, me murmurai-t-il d'un voix à peine audible comme s'il n'avait pas voulu que je l'entende. »_

Il resserra alors son étreinte et je finis par me rendormir, comblée.

**Avis??**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!!**

**Bisous**

**À bientôt**


	15. Chapter 15: Edward

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Un grand merci à toutes vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**Un petit Point de vue d'Edward.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 15:

_J'ouvrais les yeux alors que je sentis qu'on me caressait les cheveux. Edward plongea son nez dans mes cheveux et son souffle chaud me caressa le cou. Je refermais les yeux doucement pour retomber dans un sommeil profond mais juste avant que celui-ci m'emporte dans mes songes, je sentis Edward glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille._

_« Je t'aime, me murmurai-t-il d'un voix à peine audible comme s'il n'avait pas voulu que je l'entende. »_

_Il resserra alors son étreinte et je finis par me rendormir, comblée._

_**BPOV**_

L'alarme de mon réveil se fit entendre et me sortit de mes songes. Je pestais intérieurement car elle venait de me sortir d'un doux rêve ou j'étais avec Edward. Soudain alors que je continuais de ronchonner et que je me penchais pour éteindre mon réveil, deux bras puissants me ramenèrent vers un torse musclé et une tête se glissa sur son épaule. Je levais les yeux au ciel, pourquoi le vouloir dans ses rêves alors qu'on l'a en vrai dans son lit.

J'essayais de me décider à quitter mon lit pour me préparer à aller à la fac, mais ma volonté fut vite ébranlée quand Edward commença à caresser mon ventre de l'une de ses mains et de m'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

Je me retournais alors face à lui et lui murmurais: _« C'est l'heure. »_

Il râla avant de me prendre dans une étreinte, m'obligeant à être encore plus collée à lui.

_« Edward on va être en retard._

_C'est pas grave, nous pouvons sécher une journée de cours. »_

J'essayais de me retirer de son étreinte mais en vain, c'était inutile.

_« Si je veux rester dans ce lit, me dit-il, c'est uniquement parce que tu y es, alors inutile de chercher à t'en aller, je ne te laisserai pas partir. »_

J'essayais de ne pas me laisser aller sinon il en était fini de moi. Les caresses qu'il effectuait dans mon dos et sa bouche sur mon cou ne m'aidaient pas à garder une grande détermination. Toute fois j'essayais de paraître inébranlable.

Je réfléchissais aux moyens de quitter le lit avant d'y rester définitivement.

Edward me fixa cherchant à quoi je pensais. Il me scrutait intensément. Je plongeais alors mon regard dans le sien et approchais dangereusement mes lèvres des siennes.

Un sourire de victoire illumina son visage. Notre baiser devint érotique alors que je passais au dessus d'Edward. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches mais je lui retirais pour les emprisonner au dessus de sa tête.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Je lâchais Edward, pour courir vers la salle de bain et m'y enfermer. Je l'entendis soupirer, frustré.

À peine une demi heure plus tard, je sortis de la salle de bain pour aller chercher des affaires dans la chambre, Edward toujours dans mes draps.

Je m'habillais et sautais sur le lit.

_« Réveille toi, lui murmurai-je. »_

Il râla et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'extrais de son étreinte alors qu'il se plaint de nouveau et je sors du lit.

_« Je vais en cours, je te laisse mes clefs sur la table, ferme bien derrière toi, on se voit en littérature. »_

Je fonçais alors hors de l'immeuble en laissant les clés sur la table de la cuisine, soucieuse d'arriver en retard.

_**EPOV**_

Elle venait de sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte sans que j'ai réussi à la retenir, cette fille allait me rendre dingue.

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'elle voulait, du moins je pensais le savoir.

Quand nous étions ensemble, j'étais persuadé qu'elle souhaitait la même chose, mais à chaque fois que j'avais voulu qu'on avance elle me repoussait et pire, nous faisait faire un pas en arrière.

Moi aussi, je ne savais pas où tout cela nous mènerait mais j'avais pris le risque d'essayer.

Pourtant le fait que Bella ne montre pas ce qu'elle ressent vraiment me mettait quelque peu dans le doute.

Je me décidais enfin à sortir de son lit et après avoir récupéré mes affaires, je fermais l'appartement de Bella pour rejoindre le mien.

Une fois que j'eus pris ma douche et que je fus habillé, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour tomber sur ma sœur. Elle me regardait, avide de connaître mes secrets.

Je n'aimais pas son regard, mais vraiment pas.

Pourtant je n'en laissais rien paraître en m'installant sur le tabouret près du sien.

Je commençais à boire mon café et aucun de nous ne parlait.

_« Où as-tu passé la nuit Edward? Me demanda une Alice suspicieuse._

_Je pensais que tu avais compris que quand je découchais c'était pour passé la nuit avec une femme, lui répondis-je cynique._

_Oui, je le sais, mais qui est cette fille?_

_Une fille, répondis-je fermement._

_Et cette fille ne serait-ce pas l'une de tes élèves? Me demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme. »_

J'essayais de garder mon calme, ma sœur avait toujours était douée pour me percer à jour. Rien ne server de lui cacher la vérité, elle l'avait déjà probablement découverte.

_« Dis moi le fond de ta pensée Alice, à qui pense-tu?_

_À notre voisine. »_

Je ne répondis pas, mais ce silence le fit à ma place et ma sœur eut la réponse qu'elle attendait.

Je ne répondis plus aux questions incessantes d'Alice. Elle semblait vexée. J'essayais de ravaler ma culpabilité et je partis en direction de l'université pour donné mon seul cours de la matinée.

Avant de me rendre à mon cours, je m'arrêtais à la salle des prof pour récupérer quelques affaires.

_**Mauvaise idée!**_

Tanya était là. C'était l'une des secrétaires de l'établissement et elle adorait passé son temps près des enseignants. Mais elle aimait par-dessus tout passer son temps avec moi en me parlant de choses qui ne m'intéressaient guère.

De plus elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que je repoussais ses avances, si elle savait que mon cœur était déjà pris.

Un sourire vint fendre mon visage alors que je repensais à cette nuit avec Bella, mais celui-ci n'échappa pas à Tanya.

_« Pourquoi souris-tu bêtement Edward, me demanda-t-elle._

_Heureux souvenir qui me revient en mémoire, répondis-je._

_Et à quoi penses-tu? Me questionna-t-elle._

_À une femme, avais-je lâché sans m'en rendre compte. »_

Mes mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans mon autorisation, j'avais tellement envie de la remettre à sa place, ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus déplacés, le fait qu'elle apprenne que j'avais déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie l'arrêterait peut-être.

Elle ne sembla pas ravie de ma réponse car ses sourcils se froncèrent tellement qu'on avait l'impression qu'un seul s'était formé sur son visage.

_« Une femme, répéta-t-elle, je ne pensais pas que tu avais quelqu'un. »_

Sa voix avait claquée et elle avait mis beaucoup de dégouts dans ses mots, je n'appréciais pas.

_« Qui est-ce, demanda-t-elle précipitamment, je la connais, rajouta-t-elle comme pour cacher sa curiosité._

_Non, on habite dans le même immeuble, je doute que tu la connaisses. Je vais y aller mon cours va commencer. »_

Je lui souris poliment avant de sortir vite fait de la pièce car je ne souhaitais pas m'énerver sur elle.

Malgré tout je pouvais être certain qu'elle me laisserait enfin en paix.

Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de cours et comme toujours je sentais ces regards sur moi, quand je passais dans les couloirs et que je tombais malencontreusement à regarder l'une de ses filles, je le regrettais aussitôt car leur sourire et leur tenue ne disaient qu'une chose: _« Je te veux. »_

Mon cours se déroula bien et je pris ensuite ma pose déjeunée.

Il me tardait d'aller à mon prochain cours, car Bella y serait.

Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Cette nuit quand je l'avais senti se réveiller dans mes bras, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui glisser à l'oreille que je l'aimais, je voulais qu'elle me réponde la même chose. Mais comme à son habitude elle n'avait rien dit et s'était contentée de se rendormir.

Je n'attendais qu'une chose, c'était qu'elle me dévoile ses sentiments, elle semblait avoir dressé un mur de pierres pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, comme si elle avait peur. C'est pour cela que je m'étais montré patient. Mais je désirais par-dessus tout connaître la vérité, car moi-même j'avais peur qu'elle joue avec moi.

L'heure du repas se termina et je regagnais ma classe rapidement. Tout le monde était là et je débutais mon cours sans plus attendre.

Durant tout le cours mes yeux dérivaient vers Bella. J'avais incroyablement envie de l'embrasser, c'était comme cela à tous mes cours où elle était présente. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et je crus déceler une ride se former sur son front.

À la fin du cours tout le monde sortit de la salle et comme à son habitude elle était la dernière à sortir.

_« Melle Swan, pourrais-je vous parler juste une minute? »_

Elle ferma la porte et s'approcha de moi.

Je pris tendrement son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais. Un sourire fendit son visage.

_« Tu as finalement réussi à te lever, me dit-elle._

_Oui, mais j'aurais préféré que tu restes avec moi. »_

Je la pris dans une étreinte et l'embrassais derechef.

Elle s'éloigna doucement de moi.

« Il faut que j'y ailles je vais être ne retard à mon prochain cours. »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un simple baiser et partit rapidement.

Je la regardais quitter la pièce sans pouvoir la retenir.

Elle recommençais à me fuir, à chaque fois qu'on avançait elle reculait, je voulais savoir pourquoi et je ne tarderais pas à connaître ses raisons.

Je quittais à mon tour la salle pour me diriger vers la salle des profs avant d'aller prendre mon café là où ma serveuse favorite travaillait.

**Vos impressions sur ce chapitre?**

**Je sais qu'il est cours, mais je vous rassure un autre ne tardera pas à faire son apparition ce week end.**

**Bisous**


	16. Chapter 16: Je t'aime

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Comme promis un nouveau chapitre ce week end j'espère que vous apprécierez**

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**Bonne lecture =)**

_PS: Pow tu as raison à chaque fois que l'on se voit ça me donne envie d'écrire =)_

Chapitre 16:

La journée se passa rapidement et je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver Edward. Malgré tout je m'étais torturée toute la journée. Les propos d'Edward me revenaient en mémoire. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui répondre. J'avais beau avoir collectionné les mecs durant deux ans, mon expérience dans les relations amoureuses était nul.

J'avançais dans l'inconnu et ça me plaisait peu.

Je terminais mon service et rentrais chez moi. Une fois sur le palier devant la porte de mon appartement je remarquais une présence sur les escaliers.

Je me retournais pour tomber nez à nez avec Edward. Il s'était levé pour se rapprocher de moi et ne le croyant pas aussi près de moi, j'eus un mouvement de recul.

Edward me prit par la taille pour m'embrasser. Il glissa sa main dans mes cheveux et alors que je me laissais aller à ses baisers, il libéra mes lèvres. Je gémis de mécontentement et il esquissa son fameux sourire en coin. Il me prit les clefs des mains et ouvrit l'appartement. Il s'immisça à l'intérieur en m'ayant prise par la taille. Il m'installa dans le canapé et me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger, me demanda-t-il. »_

Je le regardais perplexe. Il voulait jouer au petit couple.

Il leva un sourcil.

_« Tu as faim? Me questionna-t-il. »_

J'hochai la tête et il me sourit tendrement avant de se lever.

_« Chinois ça te va? »_

Je le vis prendre le téléphone pour commander en observant ma réponse. J'hochai de nouveau la tête tel un âne, perdant mes mots. Il me sourit de nouveau avant de revenir après moi après avoir commandé.

_« DVD? Me demanda-t-il. »_

Je sourit timidement.

_« Tu comptes passer la soirée à acquiescer à tout ce que je dis? »_

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Il me fit une moue boudeuse et me prit dans ses bras.

_« Je t'aime, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. »_

Je gardais la tête sur son torse, les yeux rivés sur mes mains car j'étais en train de me torturer en jouant avec mes doigts.

Edward m'attrapa alors les mains pour que je relève les yeux vers lui, mais je n'en fis rien.

_« Bella, dit-il dans un souffle. »_

Je relevais alors les yeux vers lui, car j'avais senti la déception percer dans sa voix. Il avait détourné son regard de moi.

Il fixait un point devant lui et le culpabilité m'envahit.

_« Je t'en pris ne m'en veux pas, qu'émendais-je. »_

Un long silence régna entre nous et mon cœur se serra. J'essayais de retenir ma peine.

Il finit par couper le silence.

_« Je ne t'en veux pas. »_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire en ses mots, je savais qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

Une gène s'était créée entre nous et je ne sais pas combien de temps le silence régna. Je me sentais tellement mal.

_**Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à lui dire?**_

Edward finit par se lever et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine tellement cette peur de le perdre était présente. Il revint avec les plats chinois et m'en tendit un. Je le pris et il reprit sa place sur le canapé, toutefois ce fossé était toujours présent entre nous. Nous occupions chacun un côté du sofa.

_« Je suis désolée, soufflais-je._

_Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi quoi? Demandai-je bêtement comme pour retarder le sujet inévitable._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre nous, je suis quoi pour toi, si tu n'arrives pas à répondre à mes sentiments, il y a bien une raison, alors pourquoi?_

_Je ne sais pas, soupirais-je telle une adolescente._

_Bella, que ressens-tu pour moi?_

_Tu doutes de moi, de mes sentiments?_

_Oui, répondit-il catégoriquement. »_

C'était comme si on m'avait planté un couteau en plein cœur. Je me sentais vide.

_« Qu'attends-tu de moi? Demandai-je._

_Je ne veux pas faire tout cela pour rien, j'ai beaucoup à perdre._

_Crois-tu que je l'ignore?_

_Non, mais je ne veux pas risquer ma carrière pour une histoire qui n'a pas d'importance à tes yeux._

_Bien sûr que ça a de l'importance pour moi, m'énervais-je._

_Alors pourquoi tu recules quand je veux avancer._

_Je ne recule pas._

_Bien sûr que si, tu fais même un grand pas en arrière. »_

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'avais l'impression que j'allais craquer, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de perdre mes moyens, j'avais laissé tout cela derrière moi, les craintes, la peur, souffrir, la timidité et la tristesse. Tout cela remontait à la surface en sa présence. Mon côté fragile que je détestais montrer et mettre en avant.

Je redevenais une petite fille fragile avec lui, et j'en avais honte, le doute ne m'était plus permis depuis mon départ de chez moi.

_« Bella, gronda-t-il alors que j'étais confuse par toutes mes pensées. »_

Il me fixa intensément cherchant à me percer à jour.

_« Bella!!_

_J'ai peur, criais-je. »_

Son regard dur disparut, et je ne parvins pas à déceler vraiment ses sentiments, de la tristesse.

_« Tu as peur, peur de quoi?_

_De…de…souffrir, bégayais-je. »_

Il me prit brusquement dans ses bras et je finis en pleures. Je me détestais pour avoir craqué et montrer mes faiblesses.

_« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, dit-il sans attendre de réponse._

_Si, répondis-je automatiquement._

_Je ne pense pas, si tu ne doutais pas de moi, tu n'aurais pas peur. »_

La tristesse perçait parfaitement dans sa voix. Et ça n'aida pas ma culpabilité à partir. Mon regard était fixe et mon esprit était brouillé.

_« Je suis désolée, répétais-je._

_Je ne t'en veux pas, répété-t-il._

_Tu…, commençais-je. »_

Il plaça un doigt sur mes lèvres avant de me donner un rapide baiser et de me donner mes baguettes pour que je puisse manger.

_« Je te montrerai que tu peux avoir confiance en moi et surtout en nous. »_

Je voulus répondre mais il ne m'en laissa pas la possibilité.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi patient avec moi, personnellement je serai déjà partie en courant.

La soirée se déroula bien malgré notre conversation et le lendemain matin, j'eus un mal fou à m'extraire du lit et à en faire sortir Edward.

La journée passa sans encombre, mais j'étais attristée car ce soir je devais sortir avec des amis et je ne verrais probablement pas Edward. Nous avions organisé une sortie avec Jasper et quelques amis de l'université.

Après l'heure de littérature, j'eus le loisir de profiter d'Edward quelques minutes avant de rejoindre mon cours de biologie. Mais la raison l'emportait toujours et je m'étais résignée à quitter ses bras pour aller assister à ma dernière heure de cours.

J'avais donc rejoint Jasper avec qui nous organisions la soirée de ce soir, celle-ci se déroulerait dans un pub.

Après mon service, je rentrais chez moi en compagnie de mon cher voisin et même si les gestes tendres n'étaient pas permis en public, sa présence était très réconfortante. Je lui fis part de mes projets de ce soir et il n'en était pas ravi.

Une fois prêts tous deux à retrouver nos appartement respectifs, Alice fit irruption.

_« Ah Bella, je voulais te voir, me dit-elle. »_

Je sentis Edward se tendre à mes côtés, sa sœur était-elle au courant?

_« Ca fait des lustres, qu'on ne s'est pas fait une sortie, je voulais te demander si on pouvait faire quelque chose ce soir, continua-t-elle._

_J'ai déjà des projets pour ce soir, répondis-je._

_Oh c'est dommage._

_Oui, mais tu peux peut-être te joindre à nous j'aimerai tellement te présenter mes amis et j'ai l'impression de te délaisser en ce moment._

_C'est vrai, merci Bella ça me manque les soirées avec toi, j'appelle Rosalie et Emmet. Bien sûr Edward tu viens aussi. »_

Alice sautillais d'excitation alors qu'Edward affichait un sourire de satisfaction.

Nous nous retrouvions donc tous ensemble dans l'un de mes pubs favoris.

Alice et Jasper ne se quittaient plus, je m'étais même sentie de trop lorsque je les avais présentés car ils semblaient communiquer par le regard.

Nous étions installés à deux tables. Edward était à ma gauche et Mike à ma droite.

Mike était un grand blond qui avait la plupart de ses cours avec les miens. Je ne l'appréciais pas énormément, il était considéré comme un don juan et la plupart des filles le trouvaient à leur goût. Du moins c'Est-ce que me racontait Jessica une de mes amies de l'université. Elle était là aussi ce soir, assise à côté d'Edward et la proximité entre eux ne me plaisait que trop peu.

Edward avait son genoux collé au mien et je le sentis plusieurs fois ce tendre durant sa conversation avec Jessica.

Mais que lui racontait-elle?

Entre Mike qui devenait de plus en plus entreprenant à mon égard et Jessica qui semblait s'être fixée de mettre Edward dans son lit ce soir, cette soirée commençait à m'être fort désagréable.

Je me décidais alors à quitter la table pour rejoindre la piste de danse, un peu de distraction ne me ferait pas de mal.

Je me retrouvais donc en train de danser sur _Funhouse_ de _Pink_. Mais deux mains vinrent emprisonner ma taille et je me retournais pour me retrouver face à Mike. Je voulais me défaire de son étreinte mais il semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Il se rapprocha davantage de moi et vint glisser sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je n'appréciais pas ses gestes mais son emprise sur ma taille était ferme, à un tel point que la douleur se faisait sentir.

Mike avait ses lèvres beaucoup trop proche des miennes.

Une main se posa alors sur l'épaule de Mike et il s'éloigna de moi.

_« Bella je te dois un verre il me semble, me dit Edward. »_

J'acquiesçai et le suivait. Je me rapprochais un peu plus d'Edward pour semer Mike mais je remarquais que Jessica suivait elle aussi Edward et de très près. Un sifflement m'échappa et Edward se retourna pour vriller son regard dans le mien.

Il me fit alors passer devant lui et se plaça derrière moi. Il me plaça à côté d'Alice sur la banquette et s'assit à mes côtés.

Jessica se mit à sa gauche.

Edward m'offrit un verre. Nous discutions tous et après plusieurs verres je remarquais la main de Jessica qui se plaça sur le genoux d'Edward. Celui-ci la retira immédiatement et alors qu'il allait me répondre en se tournant vers moi il constata que j'avais vu le geste de cette garce.

Je plissais mes yeux et lançais un regard noir en direction de ma soi disant amie. Edward esquissa un sourire en coin et plaça sa main sur mon genoux.

Je vrillais mon regard dans le sien et il glissa sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille.

_« Fais moi confiance, il n'y a que toi. »_

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire niais d'apparaître sur mon visage.

Je glissais alors ma main sur la sienne et nous continuons à discuter.

À la fin de la soirée, nous rentrions tous chacun de notre côté. J'étais avec Alice et Edward, et celle-ci me vantait les mérites de Jasper durant notre retour.

Nous retrouvions chacun nos appartement et c'est exténuée que je finis par m'endormir habillée sur mon lit.

C'était le weekend et samedi matin je m'étais décidé à aller courir. Mais malheureusement pour moi, le temps ne semblait pas être en accord avec mes intentions.

J'étais donc rentrée et avais passé mon samedi à travailler mes cours.

Edward lui aussi avait voulu passer sa journée à s'occuper de ses cours. Je m'étais donc permise de rester en jogging aujourd'hui.

Alice voulait de nouveau sortir ce soir mais j'avais décliné prétextant être malade, Edward aussi s'était manifesté pour passer la soirée à mes côtés mais j'avais menti en disant que ma compagnie serait fort déplaisante ce soir.

Il était donc rentré chez lui peu content que la soirée se déroule sans moi.

À vrai dire, je souhaitais rester seule pour réfléchir à ce que je ressentais.

J'avais donc revêtu une pair de jean, des bottines et un sweater gris à capuche pour aller affronter la pluie battante dehors.

Cela peut paraître étrange, mais la pluie m'aide à mettre mes sentiments à plat et à mettre au clair mes idées.

Je savais ce que je ressentais à l'égard d'Edward, j'étais indéniablement amoureuse de lui mais la raison pour laquelle je n'arrivais pas à lui en faire part m'échapper.

Je m'étais installée sur un banc et me laissais mouiller par la pluie battante.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi avant qu'un autre corps se place sur le banc. Lui aussi portait un sweater à capuche, il venait de retirer sa veste et me la tendait. Je la lui pris et la passais sur mes épaules.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

_« Bella pourquoi attendre sous la pluie, tu vas finir par être véritablement malade. »_

Il passa un bras protecteur avant de soupirer contre mon manque de responsabilité. Je souriais pour ma bienveillance dont il me faisait part. Je tournais ma tête vers lui, et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

_« Je t'aime, murmurai-je. »_

Il resserra alors sa prise sur mon épaule et posa sa tête sur la mienne.

_« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »_

Il déposa alors un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

**Vos avis??**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, on arrive bientôt à la fin de l'histoire, alors j'ai commencé une autre fiction.**

**J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.**

**Bisous =)**


	17. Chapter 17: Decouverts

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Désolée pour l'attente j'espère que cette suite vous plaira**

**Un énorme Merci pour toutes vos reviews =)**

**Bonne lecture!!**

Chapitre 17: Découverts!!

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse qui me plaisait peu. Les vacances de noël étaient passées, j'étais rentrée chez moi pour passer les fêtes en famille et avais laissé Edward faire de même de son côté. Nous nous téléphonions presque tous les soirs, au point que ma famille l'avait remarqué et qu'il avait découvert que j'étais dans une relation. J'avais répondu vaguement et ça ne leur plaisait pas beaucoup.

Aujourd'hui, je rentrais chez moi à Londres et pour la première fois avec hâte car j'avais véritablement quelqu'un d'important à retrouver.

Je sortis vite de la gare pour me précipiter à ma voiture. Je ne sais pas à combien je roulais dans Londres, mais c'était loin d'être raisonnable. Je m'étais garée comme un pied sur la première place que j'avais trouvé et après avoir sorti mes bagages de mon coffre j'avais presque couru jusqu'à l'immeuble. L'ascension de l'ascenseur sembla durée une éternité, et ça ressemblait plus à une séance de torture que d'autre chose.

Une fois que les portes s'ouvrirent, je sautais presque de l'ascenseur pour atterrir sur le palier devant mon appartement. Edward était assis sur les marches face à ma porte, les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Je lâchais précipitamment mes bagages et courus vers lui.

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Nos lèvres vinrent rapidement à se rencontrer, ainsi que nos langues. Nous étions à la limite de l'indécence, quand la porte de l'appartement d'Edward s'ouvrit et que nous tombions sur une Alice exaspérée.

_« Vous pourriez au moins attendre d'avoir franchi la porte de l'appartement pour vous permettre ce genre de pratique, nous dit-elle presque en nous engueulant._

_Oui, merci Alice de tes précieux conseils, répondit Edward sarcastique. »_

J'étouffais un rire et j'eus le droit au regard foudroyant d'Alice. Edward vint prendre les clefs dans mon sac à main et ouvrit la porte de mon appartement. Il me poussa à l'intérieur et alla récupérer mes bagages restés devant l'ascenseur bloquant la fermeture des portes de ce dernier. Une fois à l'intérieur de chez moi, il ferma la porte précipitamment derrière lui et vint me plaquer sur celle-ci.

Ses lèvres reprirent rapidement possession des miennes et ses mains vinrent serrer ma taille. Les miennes se glissèrent sous sa chemise, que je lui enlevais sans attendre.

Ma bouche vint alors à la rencontre de son torse que j'embrassais passionnément. Son odeur m'avait tellement manqué, je la respirais telle une toxico en manque de sa dose.

Je laissais mes mains parcourir son torse alors que nos bouches s'étaient rencontrées de nouveau. Il tenait mon visage en coupe. Edward se saisit alors de mes cuisses et je nouais mes chevilles autour de sa taille. Mon dos rencontra la porte dans un bruit sourd et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Nous fumes alors interrompus par un claquement sur la porte de l'autre côté, puis la sonnette retentit. Edward grogna avant de laisser mes lèvres et de s'écarter de moi. Je ramassais sa chemise sur le sol pour lui jeter. Il se rhabilla en vitesse alors que j'ouvrais la porte. Je tombais sur Rosalie, Emmet, Alice et Jasper. Ces deux derniers étaient ensemble depuis la soirée de la dernière fois, ils ne se séparaient plus. De plus toutes les fois où Jasper et moi étions censés bosser, Alice faisait irruption ainsi qu'Edward et nous nous retrouvions devant un DVD.

Ils rentrèrent dans mon appartement alors que je les laissais passer.

_« On sort pour fêter ton retour, lâcha Emmet._

_Je suis un peu fatiguée, répondis-je tout sourire._

_C'est pas ce qui m'a semblé voyant ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire il y a à peine quelques instants._

_Emmet, gronda Edward._

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rajoutais-je._

_Edward, l'appela Rosalie._

_Oui._

_Ta chemise, elle est mal reboutonnée, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. »_

Ils commencèrent à rire, sans nous bien sur. Je m'approchais d'Edward et reboutonnais sa chemise correctement.

Je me tournais ensuite vers les autres avec un regard qui en disait long sur mes intentions envers eux. Je leur montrais la porte du doigt et les poussais avec hâte à l'extérieur.

Une fois la porte fermée, je me tournais vers Edward qui affichait son fameux sourire en coin.

Il marcha alors lentement vers moi et vint m'emprisonner la taille avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

______

Je me réveillais dans les bras de mon amant. Il dormait encore. Je sortais doucement de son étreinte pour atteindre la salle de bain. J'enfilais un jogging et un T-shirt avant de ressortir de celle-ci tout en m'attachant les cheveux.

Les fêtes de Noël n'étaient pas que bénéfiques, j'avais besoin de perdre les quelques kilos que j'avais pris durant ces deux semaines.

J'embrassais alors Edward avant de quitter l'appartement.

Je courrais dans le parc près de mon immeuble les premiers tours avaient été difficiles, je ne pensais pas m'être autant laissé aller.

Je réussis malgré tout à atteindre le nombre de tours que je m'étais fixés. Je rentrais alors épuisée à l'appartement où Edward dormait toujours.

J'allais prendre une douche avant de le rejoindre dans le lit où je laissais mes muscles se délasser.

Alors que j'étais repartie dans mes songes, je sentis des lèvres parcourir ma mâchoire. Je profitais de l'instant un moment et me décidais à ouvrir les yeux quand des mains vinrent parcourir mon corps.

______

Nous passèrent cette dernière journée de vacances dans mon lit. Et le lendemain quand il fallut se lever pour aller en cours, c'est Edward qui fut le premier réveillé et qui s'affecta à cette tâche. Il réussit à me sortir du lit à condition que je ne prenne pas ma douche seule. Il accepta le compromis avec plaisir.

Une fois à l'université, nous nous quittions quelques dizaines de mètres avant l'entrée de celle-ci. Nous étions devenu très fort pour adopter le comportement prof-élèves sans difficulté. Mais nous avions toujours le droit à nos deux minutes ensemble après le cours de littérature.

Une fois mon cours de littérature achevé, j'attendis que tous les élèves aient quitté la salle pour embrasser Edward et je partis ensuite moi aussi vers mon prochain cours.

Une fois que j'arrivais dans la salle de biologie, Jasper me signala que le cours était annulé.

Je souris et après avoir dit au revoir à Jasper me dirigeait vers la salle de littérature mais la trouvais vide. Je grimaçais et avançais donc vers la salle des professeurs. Je frappais et une femme d'une vingtaine d'années blonde avec un air qui en disait long sur son tempérament auprès des hommes vint m'ouvrir. Je me rappelais vaguement d'elle, je la voyais au secrétariat ou à l'accueil, enfin dans les bureau administratifs. Elle affichait un sourire faux et sembla surtout énervée de me trouver là d'après ce que me disait ses yeux. J'avais l'impression de déranger. Mais pourtant je ne me démontais pas pour autant.

_« Monsieur Cullen est-il là, demandai-je._

_Monsieur Cullen n'a pas que ça à faire de venir voir toutes les filles en chaleur, me dit-elle méprisante._

_Je ne suis pas venue parce que mes hormones me le réclament, m'énervais-je. »_

Menteuse criait mon cerveau.

_« Quelle est la raison de ta venue alors, m'agressa-t-elle._

_La sœur de Mr Cullen m'a demandé de lui donner quelque chose. »_

Elle me fixa attendant que je lui dise à elle ce que je devais dire à Edward. Mais bien entendu, je n'en fis rien.

_« Comment connais-tu la sœur d'Edward, me demanda-t-elle. »_

Je fus choquée de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom.

_« Nous sommes voisins, lâchais-je pour la faire taire._

_Edward est donc ton voisin?_

_Écoutez j'ai juste quelque chose à lui dire, j'en ai juste pour une minute. »_

Je me sentais prise dans la gueule du loup, cette conversation me menait là où je ne souhaitais pas aller. J'avais peur qu'elle me perse à jour. Elle affichait un sourire satisfait et se recula pour disparaître un instant de l'encadrement de la porte. Edward arriva peu après. Il fronça les sourcils en me voyant.

_« Melle Swan voulait te communiquer quelque chose venant de ta sœur. »_

Edward la dévisagea.

_« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez voisins, rajouta-t-elle. »_

Edward écarquilla les yeux avant de la dévisager de nouveau.

La jeune femme sourit diaboliquement et s'engouffra dans le couloir le pas léger. Je la fixais longuement jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au bout du corridor.

Edward semblait avoir le regard vide.

« Elle a compris, demandai-je.

Oui, répondis Edward sans me regarder. »

Je lui pris discrètement la main et la serrais. Il se tourna vers mon et m'embrassa rapidement dans les cheveux.

Je pris à mon tour le couloir et partis en direction de mon travail.

J'y retrouvais Edward une demi heure plus tard et nous rentrions ensemble à la fin de mon service.

Le silence régnait.

La culpabilité n'avait pas cessé de m'envahir durant toute l'après midi. Tout cela été ma faute, nous avions été découvert parce que je n'avais pas su garder ma langue. Je m'en voulais énormément et je savais qu'Edward risquait beaucoup par rapport à moi. J'avais peur des conséquences, de ces conséquences que j'avais laissé de côté, ne m'en souciant que trop peu.

Nous arrivions à l'appartement et un malaise était présent entre nous. Je l'embrassais furtivement et me hâtais vers mon appartement.

Mais à peine j'avais déverrouillais ma porte, qu'Edward me saisit par le bras.

_« Où vas-tu?_

_Je rentre, je pense que j'ai besoin d'être seule._

_Pourquoi?_

_Je suis fatiguée, mentis-je._

_Bella, me gronda-t-il._

_Edward, dis-je sans conviction._

_Dis moi à quoi tu penses?_

_Je suis désolée._

_Ce n'est rien, me répondit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. _

_Si, j'ai merdé, comment tu peux ne pas m'en vouloir._

_Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est cette vipère de Tanya qui a obtenu de toi ce qu'elle voulait savoir. »_

Je fondis en larmes malgré moi. Edward me serrait dans ses bras et je commençais à tremper sa chemise. Mes sanglots s'intensifiaient.

_« Ne t'en veux pas._

_Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'en vouloir alors que tu risques ta carrière, m'énervais-je._

_Mais toi aussi tu risques beaucoup, toi aussi tu risques de foutre en l'air tes études, dit-il sur un ton incroyablement calme._

_Je veux pas que tu foutes ta vie en l'air pour moi._

_Arrête de réfléchir à tout ça, c'est toi que je veux, je savais ce que j'encourais depuis le début et ce que je veux pas dessus tout c'est toi. »_

Mes sanglots s'arrêtèrent alors que je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens et qu'il resserrait son étreinte.

**Avis??**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu**

**A bientôt**

**Bisous**


	18. Chapter 18 : Chantage

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, certaines me touchent vraiment et ça me fait réellement plaisir.**

**Toujours dans l'espoir de vous faire plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 18:

La semaine me sembla incroyablement longue. À l'université nous avions arrêté les démonstrations d'affection en public et j'avais décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'Edward ne se montre plus à mon travail. Nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles de cette perfide de Tanya. Nous n'avions aucune idée quant à ses intentions et c'était davantage angoissant.

Je m'en voudrais si sa carrière était gâchée par ma faute, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il aimait son emploi ça se voyait, lui prendre ça reviendrait à lui voler une partie de sa vie.

Je soupirais de frustration, impuissante face à ce qui nous tombait dessus, nous n'avions pas réussi à garder notre secret, c'était de notre faute.

Nouveau soupire.

Je débarrassais les dernières tables avant de rentrer chez moi. Ces derniers jours, avec Edward, il régnait une atmosphère spéciale. Nous étions angoissés tous deux, effrayés par ce que le destin nous réservait, nous n'avions pas de solutions face à cette énorme problème.

Une fois chez moi, je posais mes affaires et ensuite allais frapper à l'appartement d'Edward pour que nous passions la soirée ensemble.

Ce fut Alice qui m'ouvrit. Elle me sourit franchement.

_« Je suppose que ce n'est pas moi que tu viens voir, dit-elle faisant semblant d'être outrée une main sur le cœur._

_En effet tu supposes bien, souris-je._

_Il aurait mieux valu que ce soit moi que tu viennes voir, car Edward n'est pas là._

_Où est-il, demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_Je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure, je voulais que l'on sorte, mais il m'a dit qu'il resterait à l'université tard ce soir._

_D'accord merci Alice. »_

Je lui souris et rentrais dans mon appartement. Je m'affalais sur le canapé et des tas de questions m'envahirent.

Il revenait toujours chez lui pour travailler alors pourquoi voulait-il y rester. Je me demandais s'il cherchait à m'éviter.

Je passais une veste et me retrouvais dans la rue. Je marchais vers l'université. Mon pas devint plus pressant, puis au fur et à mesure que les interrogations se bousculaient dans ma tête je me mis à courir.

Ce fut essoufflée que j'atteignis les grands bâtiments de brique qui constituaient le campus. Je rentrais dans un des bâtiments ne savant pas où chercher précisément. Je parcourais les couloirs, mes yeux courant partout à la recherche de la moindre trace de lui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dura. Je finis par atterrir à la cafétéria où je perçus plusieurs étudiants.

Jasper y était. Je soufflais de soulagement, un allier.

Je lui demandais après l'avoir pris à part s'il n'avait pas vu Edward. Il me répondit l'avoir vu à la bibliothèque, je n'y avais pas pensé. Sans réfléchir je courus dans la direction du bâtiment, laissant Jazz à ses interrogations. Je dus ralentir le pas dans celle-ci, mes bottines claquées sur le sol. Elle semblait vide, je jetais un coup d'œil à la pendule pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas loin de minuit.

Je parcourais les rayons quand j'entendis qu'on parlait dans celui d'à côté. Je tendis l'oreille.

_« Alors qu'es-tu près à faire pour que je garde le silence? Demanda une voix aigue et nasillarde._

_Que veux-tu? Demanda une voix de velours bien trop familière._

_Voyons comme si tu ne le savais pas, toi, c'est toi que je veux, dit Tanya avec une voix qu'elle voulait sensuelle._

_Tu sais très bien que ce que tu me demandes tu ne l'auras pas, répondit Edward sèchement._

_Moi, je pense que tu peux me le donner, tu n'as pas envie de perdre ton travail, tu ne veux pas la voir arrêter ses études. Tu pourrais même te retrouver au tribunal, c'est une faute professionnelle._

_Je savais dès le début ce que j'endurais, pas la peine de me faire un résumé, je le sais déjà._

_Très bien, alors disons qu'il y a un moyen que je garde le silence et que tout cela n'arrive pas. Vos vies seraient gâchées, vous vivrez dans la rancune._

_Ce que tu me demandes je ne peux pas te le donner._

_Très bien, alors quitte la et je garderais le secret. Si je ne peux t'avoir je ne veux pas qu'elle t'ait. »_

Je vis une silhouette se déplaçait à vive allure et quitter le rayon. Je restais collée aux livres, essayant de garder une respiration régulière.

Tanya finit par quitter la bibliothèque elle aussi, et je m'effondrais le long du meuble. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je pressais mes jambes contre ma poitrine.

_____

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais là, mais je finis par me lever et rentrer chez moi. Mon esprit était vide.

Mes pas me menaient d'eux même jusqu'à chez moi, comme un chemin habituel que je connais par cœur.

Je ne prenais pas l'ascenseur et montais les marches une par une qui me menaient jusqu'à mon chez moi. J'étais tel un zombi, j'ouvris la porte et m'engouffrais à l'intérieur.

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à la refermer, un corps fit irruption dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je levais les yeux vers Edward qui me souriait de toutes ses dents.

Comment faisait-il pour sourire?

Il ferma la porte derrière moi. Il me prit dans une étreinte rapide et m'embrassa. Je me laissais faire peu concentrée par ce qui se passait. J'avais l'impression de rêver, de ne plus être maître de mes actes.

Il s'installa sur la canapé, me callant entre ses jambes et attrapa la télécommande. Il alluma la télévision et _Friends_ apparut sur l'écran.

Il m'embrassa les cheveux.

_« Comment s'est passée ta journée me demanda-t-il?_

_Tu es rentré tard? Demandai-je._

_Oui, il y a à peine une heure toi aussi, où étais-tu?_

_À l'université, lâchais-je. »_

Je le sentis se tendre.

_« Que faisais-tu là-bas aussi tard? Me demanda-t-il essayant de ne pas montrer sa surprise._

_Je voulais te voir._

_Je ne t'ai pas vu._

_Oui, je t'ai cherché partout, où étais-tu?_

_À la bibliothèque._

_Que faisais-tu là-bas?_

_Je travaillais. »_

Je ne répondis pas, blessée par son mensonge. Un silence s'installa.

_« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?_

_Ça n'a plus d'importance, lâchais-je sèchement._

_Bien sûr que ça en a, pourquoi es-tu si distante aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que tu me caches?_

_Et toi?_

_Pardon?_

_Oui, et toi que me cache-tu?_

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Moi non plus, je te rassure. »_

Je me dégageais de son étreinte et allais dans la cuisine. Je sortis le lait du frigo et m'en servis un verre. Je m'installais sur l'un des tabourets et Edward vint me rejoindre.

Il passa derrière moi et passa ses bras autour de mes épaules comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

_« Dis moi, me demanda-t-il. »_

Je restais silencieuse. Mon esprit resté inactif jusqu'à présent refit peu à peu surface et les doutes m'envahirent.

A quoi jouait-il?

Quand allait-il me quitter?

Ma respiration devint saccadée alors que la possibilité qu'il puisse me quitter m'apparaissait. Il perçut mon angoisse car il resserra son emprise sur mes épaules.

_« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?_

_Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce qu'on te demande pour que tout devienne plus simple? Demandai-je._

_Que dois-je faire?_

_Me quitter, lâchais-je dans un souffle. »_

Il se tendit et me fit faire volte face pour qu'il puisse me voir. Je baissais la tête. Il me fit relever les yeux vers lui en prenant mon menton dans une de ses mains.

_« Pourquoi je te quitterais?_

_Parce que sinon, elle va tout balancer._

_Tu es entendu ce que cette garce a dit? »_

Ses mots étaient sortis tel un sifflement, il semblait en colère, je n'avais jamais entendu Edward parler de quelqu'un de la sorte. J'avais l'impression qu'il aurait voulu la tuer s'il l'avait eu en face de lui. Il sembla se ressaisir et me reprit violemment le menton entre ses mains.

_« Ecoute moi bien Bella, je te le répète, mais jamais je ne te quitterais, je veux être à tes côtés. Pourquoi doute-tu ainsi de ce que je ressens pour toi? »_

Je le fixais dans les yeux.

_« Je ne doutes pas, mais j'ai peur des conséquences, je t'aime, mais que va-t-il nous arriver si nous sommes découverts, je ne suis pas sûr que notre couple tienne le coup face à ça. Mes études sont importantes pour moi, tout comme ton travail tient une place importante dans ta vie. Je ne peux t'enlever ça. »_

Il glissa sa main sur ma joue et fit glisser ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser presque brutal. Je ressentais son empressement. Il glissa une main dans mon dos sous mon pull et de l'autre me tenait fermement la taille. Il me fit asseoir sur la table de la cuisine. Ses lèvres allèrent sur mon cou. Mes mains dans ses cheveux, les siennes dans mon dos. Il défit rapidement mon pull, me le passant au dessus de ma tête.

Puis il envoya valser mon soutien gorge dans un coin de la cuisine. Une de ses mains quitta mon cou pour mes seins. Il pinça leur extrémité, mes tétons étaient durcis par le plaisir. Il les pris alors en bouche et je gémis au contact chaud et humide de ses lèvres. De son autre main, il me malaxa mon sein qui n'était pas occupé par ses lèvres. Mon bas ventre s'enflammait littéralement. Je posais ma main sur la sienne pour qu'il exerce une pression plus forte, je crus presque arriver jusqu'à l'orgasme, juste avec les caresses qu'il avait prodiguées à ma poitrine.

Il attrapa fermement mon jean pour positionner mon corps au bord de la table. Il m'enleva ce dernier rapidement et glissa sa main dans mon sous vêtement. Ses doigts froids au contact de mon intimité humide me firent échapper un gémissement. Il me sourit de ce fameux sourire en coin et je crus fondre.

Il reprit possession de mes lèvres.

_« J'ai très envie de toi, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque. »_

Alors qu'il reprit mes lèvres entre les siennes, il glissa deux doigts en moi et un gémissement m'échappa. Je le sentis sourire à travers son baiser. Je me cambrais alors qu'il accentuait ses va et vient. Mes bras vinrent alors s'accrocher à son cou et il se retira de moi. Je vins enrouler mes jambes autour de lui, collant mon intimité à la bosse que formait son jean.

Je l'embrassais, ma langue dansant avec la sienne. Je glissais alors ma main vers le bouton de son jean et le fis sauter, je passer ma main dans son pantalon et l'enroulais autour de son membre.

_« Bella, gronda-t-il. »_

Je souris heureuse de l'effet que je lui faisais. Je reposais alors mes jambes par terre et le poussais vers la table. J'avais toujours ma main dans son pantalon et de l'autre je le déshabillais embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps qui était mis à nu. Il se retrouva alors nu devant moi alors que je portais toujours mon boxer. Il était très dur entre mes mains et je sentais que sa délivrance était proche. Il me remit sur la table, retira le dernier vêtement qui nous séparait et me pénétra. Il entra en moi d'une douceur extrême et je me mordais les lèvres tellement c'était jouissif. Il commença ses coups de rein, qu'il fit de plus en plus rapide. Je m'allongeais sur la table alors que mes pieds étaient sur le reborde. J'avais le dos cambré et lui tenait fermement mes hanches alors que je m'accrochais à ses épaules. Mes ongles laissèrent une trace sur ses omoplates. Alors qu'il me pénétra d'un coup de rein violent après être sorti de toute sa longueur, nous atteignîmes notre paroxysme ensemble. Nous restâmes un moment à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Puis il se retira de moi mais nous gardions un contact visuel.

Il m'aida à me relever et me prit dans ses bras. Il glissa son nez dans mes cheveux comme à son habitude pour me murmurer un « _Merci_ ».

_« De quoi, le questionnai-je._

_De m'aimer, me dit-il en m'embrassant comme jamais il ne m'avait embrassé. »_

**Avis ??**

**Petit lemon parce que je sais que ça en a déçu certains de ne pas en avoir dans le chapter précédent =)**

**La fin arrive à grand pas j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant.**

**Bisous =)**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**


	19. Chapter 19 : Résolution

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Désolée pour l'attente. Dernier chapitre.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et surtout de m'avoir suivi durant toute la durée de la fiction.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 19: Résolution

Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans ses bras. Je me tournais de manière à lui faire face. Il dormait, il était tellement beau lorsqu'il dormait, loin des soucis. Sa main glissa sur ma hanche, et il me ramena plus près de lui, son visage dans mon cou. Je le poussais doucement sur le dos et posais ma tête sur son torse, il vint alors caresser mes cheveux.

Un bruit assourdissant vint nous déranger dans notre étreinte et il passa rapidement sa main au dessus de ma tête pour éteindre le réveil. Il passa ses deux bras autour de moi pour me serrer contre lui, puis il me relâcha et sortit du lit. Je le regardais se diriger vers la salle de bain et je passais ma tête sous la couette frustrée.

Je m'étais rendormie quand on m'arracha de mon nid douillet. Je râlais essayant de ramener la couette sur moi, mais il me regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Je fis une moue suppliante.

Il avait ses cheveux mouillés avec quelques mèches qui allaient dans ses yeux.

_« Allez debout Bella au bois dormant, me dit-il. »_

Je me levais contrainte et poussais les quelques mèches qui cachaient sa vue avant d'aller à mon tour dans la salle de bain.

Edward était parti un peu avant moi vers le campus. Je trépignais un peu des pieds sachant que j'allais de nouveau passer une journée à le regarder mais sans pouvoir le toucher.

En allant à mon premier cours, je croisais Tanya dans les couloirs et une irrésistible envie de l'égosiller sur place me prit. Elle me lança un regard hautain et je lui répondis par mon plus beau sourire.

_**Salope!**_

La matinée passa rapidement et je passais le repas en compagnie de Jazz. Il réussit à me distraire un peu, et c'est avec la bonne humeur que j'allais assister à mon cours de littérature. J'étais très attentive et je fixais Edward intensément en sentant moi aussi son regard sur moi. L'heure passa rapidement et quand je m'apprêtais à quitter la salle, Tanya y fit son entrée. Je me dirigeais lentement vers la sortie accompagnée de Lili pour connaître les raisons de sa venue. Mais comme je n'avais pas de raison de rester et qu'elle semblait avoir décidé de ne pas parler en ma présence je fus contrainte de quitter la pièce alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière moi et que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait dire à Edward.

La fin de journée se déroula beaucoup trop lentement. Les questions assaillaient ma tête et j'étais à un niveau de stress extrême. Une fois rentrée chez moi, j'attendais le retour d'Edward avec impatience, même si j'essayais de le cacher. Quand on vint frapper à ma porte, je me précipitais telle une furie. J'ouvris la porte à la voler mais essayer de reprendre mon calme, toutefois mon esprit semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? Demandai-je sans me rendre compte que j'avais ouvert la bouche. »_

Edward ne répondit pas et rentra dans l'appartement en me contournant, vint embrasser la sommet de mon crâne avant d'aller s'installer sur la canapé. Je me jetais littéralement sur celui-ci pour me trouver à ses côtés. Je le fixais, ou plutôt le dévisageais. J'attendais avec vraiment trop d'impatience qu'il parle.

_« Alors, demandai-je._

_Elle voulait savoir si j'avais fait ce qu'elle m'avait demandé._

_Et?_

_Je lui ai répondu que non._

_Et?_

_Elle n'a pas semblé ravie._

_Et?_

_Elle me laisse quelques jours de plus, après elle ira tout dire._

_Et?_

_Arrête avec tes Et._

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?_

_Tu recommences._

_Répond moi._

_Ça ne peut plus durer, ne t'inquiète pas demain ce sera réglé._

_Comment ça?_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je te demande. _

_Mais… »_

Il ne me laissa pas finir et m'emprisonna dans une étreinte. J'essayais de ne plus le harceler de questions mais j'étais morte de peur. Que comptait-il faire?

______

Je me réveillais le lendemain seule. Je grognais de mécontentement. Je me hissais hors du lit et me préparais. Avant de partir pour la fac, je demandais des nouvelles de son frère à Alice. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Cela ne présageais rien de bon.

Je finis par arriver au campus. J'allais en cours et attendais avec impatience l'heure de littérature pour avoir quelques explications. J'entrais dans la salle et rejoins Lili qui m'attendait à une table. Nous restions un moment à attendre et au moment où nous pensions voir arriver notre professeur, c'est le directeur qui fit son entrée. Nous nous levions et nous rassîmes par respect.

_« Merci, dit-il simplement. Je venais vous annoncer que vous n'alliez pas avoir de cours de littérature pendant un moment, juste le temps de vous trouver un remplaçant._

_Mr Cullen ne fera plus cours, demanda Lauren avec sa voix nasillarde._

_Non, Monsieur Cullen a démissionné._

_Pour quelle raison, demanda une autre pouf._

_Cela ne vous regarde pas. »_

Il nous laissa là alors que les ragots commençaient à aller bon train sur le départ d'Edward.

Moi je restais bouche bée. Tanya avait-elle parlé?

Mais pourquoi Edward avait démissionné et n'avait pas été renvoyé, et pourquoi moi je n'avais pas été convoquée?

Les questions fusaient dans ma tête au point que ma tête commençait à me tourner. Je laissais Lili et me précipitais hors de la salle.

Je courrais, c'était devenu une habitude chez moi. Mes pas me portèrent jusque chez moi. Je grimpais les escaliers à une vitesse phénoménale. Puis je frappais avec frénésie sur la porte de son appartement. Mes larmes avait commençaient à couler pendant ma course. Je ne sais combien de temps je m'acharnais sur cette pauvre porte mais je finis par abandonner car mes poings étaient rougis et à la limite du saignement. Je m'écroulais à terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mon corps se soulevait au rythme de mes sanglots qui étaient de plus en plus brutaux. Ma tête posée sur l'encadrement de la porte, mes jambes repliées contre ma poitrine et encerclées de mes bras, je pleurais en continu.

J'étais anéanti, ne sachant plus pourquoi je pleurais. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Mes mains me faisaient souffrir atrocement. J'en avais une qui s'était ouverte lors de ma bataille avec la porte. Mes pleures ne semblaient pas vouloir se stopper. J'avais besoin de lui, savoir qu'il allait bien.

Le temps passait et je restais toujours dans un état second. Des pas se firent entendre, quelqu'un courait.

_« Bella, que fais-tu ici, je t'ai cherché partout, dit une voix de velours où l'angoisse perçait. »_

Edward s'approcha de moi en s'agenouillant devant moi. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et caressa doucement ma joue.

Il prit mes mains entre les siennes et déposa ses lèvres sur chacune d'elles.

_« Qu'as-tu fait, demanda-t-il. »_

Il passa un bras sous mes genoux et un derrière mon dos pour me soulever du sol. Je posais ma tête sur son torse. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et après l'avoir refermé d'un coup de pied habile derrière nous, il me posa telle une poupée de porcelaine sur le canapé. Il s'éclipsa un instant et revint avec de quoi panser mes blessures. Il prit grand soin de mes mains endolories par les entailles qui y étaient présentes. Après avoir rangé le matériel, il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, souffla-t-il._

_Et toi, répondis-je quelque peu énervé._

_Bella, murmura-t-il. »_

Nous restions silencieux un moment avant que je n'ose parler de nouveau.

_« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? C'était toute ta vie._

_Non, c'est faux._

_Bien sûr que si, le coupai-je. Je le vois à chaque fois que tu enseignes._

_Ma vie c'est toi maintenant, Bella. »_

Je le regardais et les larmes commençaient de nouveau à couler. Il les essuya de son pouce.

_« Pourquoi pleure-tu?_

_Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être celle qui a gâché ta vie._

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu doutes de toi, de ce que je ressens? C'est toi qui as embelli ma vie, je ne veux jamais que tu te décrives comme celle qui l'a gâché mais comme celle qu'il me faut pour que je vive. Je t'aime Bella, pourquoi ne comprend-tu pas ça?_

_Mais tu n'avais pas à faire ça!_

_En démissionnant, j'ai l'opportunité de retrouvé du travail, sans que ma carrière soit tâché._

_Alors je suis une tâche, dis-je en recommençant à pleurer. »_

Il commença à rire.

_« Ce que tu peux être têtue quand tu t'y mets. »_

Je me surpris à sourire à sa réflexion.

_« Mais Tanya ne va pas être contente et elle va aller voir le principal._

_Ce n'est pas grave j'ai donné les motivations de mon départ au proviseur, il sait en parti pourquoi je veux quitter cet établissement. Il n'a pas voulu faire de poursuites contre moi, il a dit que ma démission était suffisante._

_Oh! »_

Ce fut le seul mot que je réussi à dire. Je l'embrassais, heureuse que tout cela soit fini, que nous puissions enfin être en paix et commencer une relation normale.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse, savoir qu'il serait à moi pour le reste de ma vie sans que plus rien ne vienne se mettre sur notre route.

**Avis??**

**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu.**

**Et oui, c'est le dernier, malheureusement.**

**Mais rassurez vous il me reste l'épilogue à poster. J'essaierai de le mettre dans la semaine.**

**Un grand merci à toutes vos reviews, je ne pensais pas que ça vous plairait autant =)**

**Bisous =)**

**À bientôt!!**


	20. Epilogue

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Bon j'avoue je plaide coupable, j'ai été extrêmement longue à publier ce prologue, seulement j'avais pas envie de voir cette fic ce terminer, vous comprenez c'est ma première, alors je m'y étais attaché et tout =)

Enfin bref, voilà l'épilogue

Bonne lecture =)

**Epilogue:**

_**5 ans plus tard…**_

**J'avais enfin fini ma journée, j'étais exténuée, voilà près de 48 heures que je n'avais pas eu droit au sommeil, et pire, voilà prêt de 48 heures que je n'avais pas vu mon homme. Je quittais donc l'hôpital, et allais rejoindre ma voiture.**

**C'était ma troisième année d'internat, j'étais avec Jasper. C'était agréable de travailler avec lui, il était toujours si calme et confiant. Depuis prêt de trois ans, lui et Alice étaient mariés. J'avais été son témoin.**

**On peut se demander et mon mariage à moi? Et bien, je suis mariée depuis maintenant presque cinq ans.**

**Après la démission d'Edward, il ne tarda pas à retrouver du travail dans une autre université cotée de Londres. Edward m'avait demandé en mariage le jour où il avait retrouvé du travail. Quand à Tanya, elle avait été renvoyé quelque peu après qu'Edward soit parti, elle avait couché avec un élève. Je fus ravie de ne plus la croiser dans les couloir de la fac après cela.**

**Il était 9 heures du matin quand je rentrais chez nous. Nous avions gardé les mêmes appartement sauf qu'Alice avait emménagé avec Jasper et Edward avec moi. Je partais alors me coucher, la fatigue présente fit que je ne mis pas longtemps à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.**

**Je me réveillais vers 20 heures et sortais du lit pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il était là, préparant le repas. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Ce qu'il m'avait manqué. Il se retourna, emprisonna mon visage de ses mains et m'embrassa. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire niais de venir fendre mon visage.**

_**« Bien dormi? Me demanda-t-il.**_

_**Comme un bébé.**_

_**Tu m'as manqué, beaucoup trop.**_

_**Toi aussi, deux jours c'est bien trop long.**_

_**Beaucoup trop long, dit-il alors qu'il m'embrassa de nouveau, on sort ce soir?**_

_**Oui, cinéma?**_

_**D'accord, tu as une idée du film que tu veux voir?**_

_**Non, on verra ce soir. »**_

**Nous mangeâmes alors que je racontais ce à quoi j'avais eu droit à l'hôpital ces deux derniers jours, et lui me raconta ces deux jours sans moi. Une de ses collègues lui avait proposé de sortir avec elle, Jessica il me semble qu'elle s'appelait. Il avait refusé. Il était temps que je retourne lui rendre visite à l'université pour montrer à la gent féminine qu'il était chasse gardé.**

_**« A quoi pense-tu, me demanda-t-il, tu as un air machiavélique sur le visage.**_

_**Rien, je me disais que je ne viens plus beaucoup te voir à la fac, dis-je en souriant.**_

_**Jalouse?**_

_**Complètement. »**_

**Nous rîmes et c'est ainsi que se termina le repas.**

**Nous arrivions pour la séance de 22 heures au cinéma. Nous faisions la queue quand Edward se retourna vivement sur la personne de derrière pour la fusiller du regard. Je l'observais perplexe et le questionnais du regard. Derrière nous se trouvaient deux femmes d'une vingtaine d'années, un peu aux allures de bimbo. Edward s'était retourné et je fis de même. Mais alors que je gardais un œil sur ces poufs, l'une d'elle s'apprêta à toucher le cul de mon homme. Je lui attrapais vivement le poignée et la fixais intensément. Edward se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait.**

_**« Tu t'apprêtais à faire quoi là? Demandai-je.**_

_**Mais rien, dit-elle d'un ton hautain.**_

_**J'espère pour toi.**_

_**Arrête de jouer les possessive, ton mec n'avait pas l'air de rechigner à ce qu'on lui faisait. »**_

**Et là contre toute attente, alors que Edward affiché un air outré, que les deux filles me regardaient avec supériorité, j'éclatais de rire. Un fou rire que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler. Je réussis toute fois à m'arrêtais alors que tout le monde me dévisageait.**

_**« Excusez moi, dis-je, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de choses qui lui plaise. »**_

**J'attrapais le visage d'Edward, l'embrassais avec fougue, alors qu'il me rendait mon baiser et nous laissions nos mains se balader. Je coupais court à notre baiser, volant tout de même garder un peu de décence. Et me retournais vers les deux crétines.**

_**« Par contre ça, ça lui plait, mais uniquement quand c'est moi qui le fait, leur dis-je en leur faisant un clin d'œil. »**_

**Je souris et prends la main d'Edward pour aller chercher nos tickets, nous avons décidé d'aller voir **_**paranormal activity**_**, un film d'horreur. Edward semble perdu dans ses pensées. J'aime l'effet que j'ai sur lui. Les deux poufs ne bougent toujours pas et nous regardent partir la bouche ouverte. Je suis aux anges de les avoir fait taire.**

**Nous arrivons dans la salle, le film vient juste de commencer. Je sursaute dès les dix premières minutes et m'accroche au bras d'Edward. Je le sens sourire même si je ne peux pas le voir dans le noir.**

_**« Tu deviens de plus en plus jalouse ces derniers temps, me dit-il.**_

_**Je sais, répondis-je blasée. »**_

**Si seulement il savait pourquoi. Voilà plus d'une semaine que je cherche le bon moment pour lui dire. Peut-être est-ce maintenant.**

_**« Tu n'as plus confiance en moi, me demande-t-il vexé.**_

_**Non, Edward, ce n'est pas ça.**_

_**Alors pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ces derniers temps, tu ne sembles plus contrôler tes sentiments.**_

_**Je suis désolée, mais ça ne risque pas de s'arranger avant un moment.**_

_**Que veux-tu dire?**_

_**Et bien, commençai-je hésitante, logiquement ce genre de sautes d'humeur durent neuf mois. »**_

**Je crus qu'il n'avait pas entendu, il ne bougeait pas, cela faisait près de cinq minutes qu'il ne bougeait plus. Tout à coup il se tourna vers moi, brusquement, des rides étaient formées sur son front. Je cherchais une certaine réaction de sa part.**

_**« Dis quelques chose, demandai-je, tu me fais peur. »**_

**Il m'observa attentivement, je prenais de plus en plus peur. Il prit alors vivement mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa passionnément.**

_**« Tu sais que c'est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, me dit-il.**_

_**Alors tu es heureux, demandai-je.**_

_**Bien sûr, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. »**_

**Il m'embrassa de nouveau et encore une fois je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais trouver un homme qui me comblerait mieux que Lui, je l'aimais il m'aimait et jamais je ne regrettais mon choix de l'avoir choisi lui, même si nous avions du traverser quelques épreuves, cela nous avait davantage renforcé.**

**Avis??**

**Voilà la toute fin, oui c'est triste =/**

**Vraiment désolée pour le retard avec les exams tout ça j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps.**

**Je suis en train d'écrire mon OS pour le concours de Bloody Valentine mais moi et l'orthographe c'est pas terrible alors j'aurais voulu faire une annonce pour demander si l'une d'entre vous accepterez de me le corriger, je l'ai bientôt terminé, probablement demain.**

**Enfin voilà, si ça intéresse quelqu'un de m'aider ça m'arrangerait =)**

**Avec la fin de celle-ci, j'espère vous retrouver sur mes autres fic =)**

**Allez je me décide à laisser cette fiction =) c'est dur.**

**Bisous**

**Et à bientôt j'espère.**

**Oh et dernier mot de la fin, merci à toutes celles (et tout ceux ^^) qui m'ont suivi, merci à toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir.**

**À la prochaine =)**


End file.
